Synchronised
by ace1queen
Summary: Sakamoto Kaiya crossdresses as her late twin brother, in order make her mother happy. When she comes to Shitenhouji and meets the rather infamous tennis regulars, she realises there's more to life than it seems. Zaizen Hikari x OC. OC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: I had to get this out of my head, or else I will forget it == ... Yea, UNFORTUNATELY, I'm a forgetful person, and I will start to forget stuff after 10 seconds... **

**I know this came out of the blue, yes, yes. This is a Prince of Tennis Story, but instead of those awesome schools like, Seigaku, Hyoutei, Rikkaidai etc, i decided to do Shitenhouji. I think that most of the characters are hilarious, especially that Koharu and Yuiji (thought they're weird), have you seen the OVA episode 1 or something? That was hilarious, go watch it! :D **

**Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OCs, Sakamoto Kaiya (the main OC), Sakamoto Kai, Sakamoto Yoko, Sakamoto Ryo. And that's pretty much it... **

**I haven't watched the Nationals OVAs, so i only watched like 2 or 3 episodes featuring Shitenhouji, Another Stories OVAs. So i haven't grasped what their personalites are like. I had read that manga...3 years ago. *cough* **

**There's stories around that a girl crossdresses as a guy because she wants to join the tennis team and so on. So I became kinda inspired by those stories. So yea... JUST TELL ME TO SHUT UP AND STOP RAMBLING! == **

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>Sakamoto Kaiya crossdresses as her late twin brother, in order make her mother happy. When she comes to Shitenhouji and meets the rather infamous tennis regulars, she realises there's more to life than it seems. Zaizen Hikari x OC. OC

* * *

><p><strong>~Synchronised~<br>|Chapter 1|  
>-The Beginning-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>11 years old Sakamoto Kai beamed proudly at his twin, sister, Sakamoto Kaiya. Their dark hair gleamed under the full sunlight as the swung into the air, clutching the chains supporting the swings. Their brown eyes brimmed with happiness as they swung into the air again, feeling the cool rush of the wind as they swung back and forth. <em>

"_We did it, sis!" Kai yelled, as he swung into the air again, kicking his legs. "We won the Under 15 years old Mixed Doubles Tennis Competition!" The golden trophy on the ground, gleamed, along with the gold medals that dangled by a ribbon, around the twins' neck. _

"_Yea! Nii-san! We did it! Are we going for more?" Kaiya laughed as she swung back, "That one was in Tokyo! Next one will be in the Kansai region, right here, right?" Her eyes brightened at the thought of another competition with her brother, "I can't wait! And Uncle, and other…relatives will be there to see us! I can hardly wait! Okaa-san and Otou-san will see us there!" _

_Kai frowned, at the mention of 'Okaa-san and Otou-san', he slowed down, till he was just sitting there on the swing. His eyes were focused on the ground, his hands tightly clenched together. "They had been fighting. Again." _

_Kaiya was silent as she slowed down as well, and slid slowly to her twin's side. Her eyes mirrored his agony and sadness, "I know, Kai. I know… I had seen Otou-san…he's…drinking, lately." She strained a weak smile, "But even if they fight, we still have each other, ne? Even if Okaa-san or Otou-san divorces, I will come with you! We're twins! We'll stay together! Always!"_

_Kai stared at his sister. He could see the tears that she was holding back behind her eyes. It was always him to look on the bright side, no matter what's the situation. Kaiya was always the one to cry, but now… "Yes, Kaiya," he smiled, "Together." She smiled in response, and her hand slowly tightened on his. _

"_Together." They chorused. "No matter what." _

"_OI! KAI, KAIYA! HURRY UP!" A man, with shaggy black hair and dull gray eyes yelled, rather sluggishly, from the entrance of the park. _

_Kai and Kaiya nervously exchanged glances. They released their grip and stood up. They grabbed the trophy, and their luggage, and they slowly approached their Otou-san. _

"_His drunk!" Kaiya whispered, as she caught the faint whiff of alcohol emitting from their Otou-san. Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust._

"_Otou-san!" Kai grinned brightly as his father, and held up the trophy, "We won the Mixed Doubles Competition in Tokyo! That's 2 times in a row!" _

_Their father, Sakamoto Ryo snorted and waved his hand carelessly. "Get in the car, we don't have all day," he slurred slightly. _

_Kaiya frowned. "Otou-san! You should drive! You're drunk! You'll be in big trouble! Okaa-san will get mad!" _

_He snorted. "Who do you think you are?" he snarled angrily, "I'm not drunk! And stop acting like your stupid mother! That witch…" Kaiya looked nervously at Kai, who had already placed the luggage in the car. _

"_We'll be fine," He said softly to her, as she climbed in the back passenger seat. She strained a smile, but he could tell that she was nervous. And scared. He sat on the left seat, a bit nervously, banishing away all the unpleasant thoughts. _

_Kaiya nervously gazed at her brother, slowly her left hand reached for Kai's right hand. She grabbed it, and squeezed it. Kai gave her a look of surprise, and smiled. Their hands remained entwined in the middle seat. The car shuddered and lurched forward. The twins gasped in surprise as they lurched forward, only to be refrained by the seatbelt. _

"_Otou-san!" Kai yelled, "You're going too fast!"_

"_Otou-san!" Kaiya screamed, "Please, stop! Just park back! We can walk home! You'll get fined heavily if you get caught! Please, Otou-san! **Please!**" Her grip tightened on her brother's. He smiled reassuringly at her, before is gaze averted to his drunken father._

"_No! Don't order me around, like your mother did!" He yelled, his words slightly slurred. Kaiya whimpered. _

_Kai gasped, "Otou-san!" he roared, "You're driving too fast! And you're going too much to the left! There's a truck!" _

_Ryo ignored him and continued driving. The truck honked loudly. Ryo gritted his teeth and swore under his breath. He had a 90 degree turn to the right. "NOO!" Kaiya screamed, as she saw the truck getting closer to the car – to Kai's side. The driver of the truck gasped, his eyes widening, he uselessly slammed on the brake. Kai gasped, frozen, and he pulled back his right hand from Kaiya's grip, stared outside the window, where the truck was approaching closer to him. He closed his eyes. **"I love you, Kaiya," **he murmured. _

_The truck slammed into the car. The last thing Kaiya heard was her Otou-san's maniacal laughter, and her high pitched scream._

.

.

.

_Kaiya gasped loudly, her vision a mixture of colours dancing. Black spots danced in her eyes, as she struggled to sit up. She blinked rapidly, her vision clearing. _

"_She awake!" Someone cried, - a woman who was bending over, "Don't worry, dear. The ambulance will be hear soon." Kaiya nodded dumbly, and clutched the trophy that was strangely beside her, glanced at her gold medal around her neck. The medal and the trophy were a sign that she and Kai won the competition together. She froze. Kai. _

_She quickly stood to her knees, ignoring the woman's cries of protest. She ignored the sharp pain that shot up from her left elbow. She hobbled forward, turning her head right and left, and ignored the sharp pains that came from her left ankle. "K-Kai?" she whispered hoarsely, and licked her lips. Her gaze fell on her father. He was lying down, injured, but otherwise, alive and breathing. _

"_The poor boy…" _

"_He was sitting on the left…what a foolish Father, driving while drunk and endangering his children."_

"_The truck driver's alright. Just a few bruises and a broken wrist. But he's alive." _

"_That poor boy…he's…h-he's…"_

"_Kai?" She whispered again, and ignored the people's whispers. She frowned and pushed her way through a small crowd, that was surrounding something…or someone. She made it to the front of the line. Kai. _

"_KAI!" Kaiya screamed, dropping the trophy, and hurrying to his side, once again ignoring her pain. "Kai…no, no…" She knelt beside him and patted his cheeks, "You're joking right? You're just playing around? Kai…answer me! This isn't funny! KAI!" She ignored the blood that seeped through his clothes and slowly touched his pulse. Nothing. Dead. He's gone. And he won't come back. Kaiya stared desperately at her dead twin, tears escaping her eyes as she stared at her brother. _

_The world flashed black and white. A dead numbness spread through Kaiya's body. The sound of the people around her grew silent. She didn't hear the sirens of the ambulance approaching closer. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but Kaiya didn't feel them. Instead she felt sadness and dread eating away at her. A Hole in her heart, gone. Kai had taken it with him. Kaiya sobbed endlessly as she clutched her brother's corpse. She didn't care if her clothes were bloody, she didn't care about the trophy that was beside her, she didn't care about the her pain that kept burning and didn't seen to stop. Her brother…her twin…was gone. They were always together. They did everything together, ranging from tennis to homework… They were always together. **Together. **_

_But now… Kaiya howled and bent over Kai's corpse. Tears leaked from her eyes and fell on his body, mixing with the blood. She sobbed and screamed into the air. She stared hopelessly at his face, his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping, and the blood was fake and he wasn't breathing just to scare her. But that wasn't true. He's dead. _

_Sakamoto Kaiya was alone. Her brother that was always by her side, was gone. And he would never come back. _

.

.

.

"_WHY?" Sakamoto Yoko threw herself onto Kaiya, and grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and shook her, tears leaking out of her eyes, "Why? Why is Kai dead! Please tell me it's a joke! Please… my precious…Kai… dead? NO!" Yoko stared desperately in Kaiya's eyes, "Why couldn't you – Kaiya died instead! My son…was the world to me…" _

"_Okaa-san… I'm sorry," Kaiya whispered hoarsely, her eyes brimmed with tears, and they too fell down, "If only… Otou-san wasn't drunk…then maybe…"_

_Sakamoto Ryo had been heavily fined. He had spat rotten curses at his wife and daughter, and had divorced with Yoko immediately. He left for Tokyo, shortly after he had paid his fines, and left the hospital. He didn't even stay for Kai's funeral, which was today, 3 days after his death. Apparently, he had been seeing another woman, and he had moved to Tokyo to be with her. _

_Now, Yoko and her child, were at home, with Yoko breaking into hysterics. Kaiya stared hopelessly at her Mother who was sobbing, as she clutched a photo of Kai. "Why couldn't Kaiya die instead of you, Kai?" Yoko sobbed, more tears leaking out of her eyes, and she sniffed, "You were much more precious that her…" _

_Kaiya felt her heart shatter again. She knew that sons were treasured more than daughters. She knew that her Okaa-san loved her son more than her daughter. _

_Kaiya quickly rushed to the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror. She thanked her lucky stars that her hair was short, reaching just above her shoulders, similar to Kai's. She grabbed a few bobbin pins and pinned her hair to arrange it like Kai's. She glanced at her baggy, hooded sweater, and smoothed out a few wrinkles. _

_She glanced at the mirror, and almost smiled wryly. "This is for you, Okaa-san," she murmured and touched her reflection…no, Kai, "I will be…your precious son, to make you happy." She smiled as strongly as she could at her reflection. "Hello Kai." _

_._

_._

_._

"_Okaa-san!" Kaiya yelled, "It's me, Kai." She slowly approached his mother who was still snivelling. She spun around and gasped as she saw her beloved 'son.'_

"_K-Kai!" She gasped, as her eyes brimmed once again with new tears, "I…I thought you were dead! …Are you real?" _

_Kaiya smirked, as Kai had always done. "Of course, Okaa-san," she retorted cheekily, as Kai would have also done, he had always been cheeky and mischievous, but a fine son…and brother, "Who else?" _

"_KAI!" Yoko shrieked and rushed to embrace her child, "It's you… I'm so glad… Thank you, Thank God that you're alive!"_

_Kaiya smiled at her mother. "Yea, it's me." She bit her lip, "Kaiya's dead, Okaa-san… I'm sorry." _

"_It's not your fault," Yoko whispered as she clutched her child, "It's that stupid man's fault. I love Kai…and Kaiya…but I love you more, Kai. You're my precious," she patted her cheek, "I love you." _

_Kai smiled bitterly as her Okaa-san turned around. "I'm going to make some onigiri!" Yoko sang, "It's your favourite, right?" She skipped to the kitchen, humming a tune, despite her heavy heart. _

_Kai turned to a mirror, once as her mother stepped away from the lounge. "From this day on…I will be Sakamoto Kai…to make you happy…Okaa-san. Good bye, Kaiya," she whispered, her reflection of Kaiya smiled sadly at her. _

"_**I'm sorry, Kai… Forgive me for taking your place… I'm sorry… I'm doing this to make Okaa-san happy." **_

* * *

><p>Kaiya woke up with a start, blink away tears from her eyes. "It's been… 2 years, since you died, Kai," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm sorry for taking your place… I just want Okaa-san to be happy." She blinked at her alarm clock.<p>

_7:30am _

Kaiya sighed, and dragged herself to the mirror in her room…well…Kai's (old) room. She pulled out a short brownish black wig, and began pinning her shoulder-length hair up. Carefully, she rubbed some Actor's Glue on the wig, and placed it on her hair, and began stylising in a messy, boyish way.

"First day at school, huh," Kaiya muttered, as she grabbed Shitenhouji boys uniform, and put it on. "I'm a second year thanks to Okaa-san and her worries, which made me home schooled last year." She glanced at herself in the mirror.

_Kai…_

* * *

><p>"Be careful, Kai-kun!" Yoko fretted over her Kaiya, as she chewed on her food. "I don't want you to… die…"<p>

_Like Kai_. Kaiya froze. She swallowed, and rapidly blinked back the tears. "I'll be fine, Okaa-san!" She smiled lazily, and gulped own her milk, "Don't worry!" She wiped her mouth and slung her bag over her shoulders.

"I'll be going, Okaa-san. School starts in around 25 minutes, I don't want to be late on my first day of middle school!" Kaiya chuckled.

"Ok, Kai-kun, But be careful, ok?"

"Yes, Okaa-san," Kaiya rolled her eyes like Kai had always done.

Yoko smiled happily and patted Kaiya on the cheek affectionately. "Will you be joining the tennis club? I heard that the club in a National-ranked team! Isn't that amazing?"

Kaiya turned around and spoke in an emotionless voice, "Tennis… Tennis isn't fun anymore without Kai – Kaiya around. We made the perfect team in doubles. It's like we both know what to do. And our strong points in tennis balanced us out. It doesn't matter if Shitenhouji is a national ranked team."

"Kai-kun…"

"Well, Okaa-san, I'll be going!" Kaiya made sure to add a cheery tone to her voice before leaving the house.

"Have a safe trip, Kai-kun!"

* * *

><p>"A temple," Kaiya raised an eyebrow, and shrugged before following the other students into school, "Hardly impressive," she muttered.<p>

"Make way! Make way for Naniwa's Speed Star!" a boy with bleached brownish hair yelled as he zipped past them, leaving everyone in the dust. Kaiya gasped, 'What amazing speed!' she thought, 'Kai would have been…impressed…' She pursed her lips, and blinked in confusion when she saw a red haired boy with a ridiculously happy smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, ah, ah! KENYA!" He yelled as he leaped crazily in the air, "Wait up!"

"_No speed, no life!" _

"Ah, ecstasy~" a boy with light brown-gray hair said as he waved a bandaged hand in the air as he chased the red haired boy. "Kintarou! Would you like me to take my bandages of and –"

"NOOOOO!" The hyperactive red haired boy whose name turned out to be Kintarou, "No need, Shiraishi-buchou!" Kintarou immediately rushed ahead, obviously running from Shiraishi, and bumped head first into Kaiya. Kaiya winced and she felt the air being driven out of her, and staggered backwards, glaring at Kintarou as she did.

"Oops, Sorry senpai!" Kintarou yelled, as he stopped jumping up and down, "If you want to blame someone blame, Shiraishi-buchou!" He lowered his voice and whispered to Kaiya, "He has poison claws under those bandages…Scary…" Kaiya raised an eyebrow.

"Kintarou…" Shiraishi glared down at the boy, waving his arm threateningly.

"EEP!" Kintarou leapt back again, and crashed into Kaiya again. She gasped as she felt herself being hit back, and the wind driven out of her again, she staggered backwards into someone.

"Oi! Watch it!" A voice snapped. Kaiya regained her balance, which she found to be a miracle, especially with Kintarou cling around her waist, with him shivering as he stared at the bandaged arm.

"Sorry!" Kaiya gasped and bowed to the boy with black hair and several ear piercings, "I'm sorry!" He blinked, at her, and turned around. Kaiya's eye twitched, 'What a rude boy,' she thought.

"Oh! Zaizen-senpai!" Kintarou grinned foolishly and pointed to him.

"Listen_, Kintarou_," Kaiya growled as she unsuccessfully tried to pry off his grip, "I would _highly _appreciate it, if you let me go, right _now_."

Kintarou blinked owlishly at Kaiya. "Huh?" he said, looking dumbfounded, "I didn't get a work of word you said And how do you know my name?"

Kaiya groaned, "How stupid are you?"

"Very stupid, apparently," Zaizen answered, and snorted.

"OI! ZAIZEN-SENPAI! THAT'S RUDE!"

"Kintarou, let the poor boy go now, otherwise you shall taste the wrath of my bandaged, poisonous arm…"

"EEP! Sorry, Shiraishi-buchou, and…hey, mister what's your name?" Kaiya sighed in relief once as Kintarou released her. She shot a glare at the red haired boy, causing him to cringe and mutter "Scary mister…"

"_Kin-chan! Kura-chan! Kenya-chan! Hikaru-chan! Ohayou!~" _An weird looking boy whose almost bald and glasses, and another boy with black hair held by a green headband across his forehead approached them. Kaiya felt her eye twitch again as she stared back at the newly arrived duo, who are now intent on having a staring competition. "Weirdos," she muttered under her breath. Their eyes sparkled and leapt immediately on her arms each, and began rubbing their heads affectionately against her arms.

Kaiya's eyes widened with horror and disgust, "OI!" she screamed at the weird pair who still clutching her arms and rubbing their heads, "THAT'S DISGUSTING! GET OFF ME, THIS INSTANT! I CERTAINLY DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOUR DANDRUFF!" Their only response were more rubbing.

Kaiya groaned, and sighed heavily. "What a school of weirdos," she groaned. Bystanders began to snicker and giggle as they stared at the scene before them.

What a wonderful way to start middle school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D **

**Lemme explain some stuff...**

**The mum, Sakamoto Yoko is kind of overwhelmed by her son's death, and she doesn't realise that Kaiya crossdressing as Kai. So she's BLINDED BY THE FACT. Long story short.**

**In Asia (China, a lot) Sons are considered more important and cherishes more by many particular Asian families. Because they carry the family name and stuff... So Sakamoto Yoko loves Kai more than Kaiya, Yoko DOES LOVE Kaiya but not so much as Kai. And since Kaiya wants her mum to be happy, so she cross dresses. **

**I have no idea what Actor Glue is. I guess it's used for wigs and stuff? If it doesn't exist, then it's just made up by this weirdo here :D Kaiya uses that glue because if she runs like crazy, there's a possible chance that the wig will fall off. I will put a link to her picture on my profile later. **

**Well...here's chappie 1, i hoped you liked it :D I kinda got lazy on this btw... **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! QAQ **


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter of Synchronised! I hope you will enjoy it! :D  
>I had posted up a link of Kaiya on my profile, Kai looks exactly the same like that except for him having shorter hair, smaller eyes, a more 'wider' frame? More masculine, lol xD <strong>

**Anyway, Prince of Tennis _rightfully_ belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I merely own my OCs. **

**Thank you to those who had reviewed/faved/subscribed. *blows nose* Yes, if you faved or reviewed, I'm even more happy to write the story. :D **

**But...I HAVE SCHOOL! So...i won't update so much :/ *sobs* QAQ **

**Anyway, go and enjoy the story! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>~Synchronised~<br>****|Chapter 2|  
><strong>**-The Meeting-**

* * *

><p>Kaiya's eye twitched again, her arms being held by two crazy <em>lunatics <em>who were rubbing their heads on her arms. She growled softly under her breath, glaring at the people who were laughing their heads off. Mainly Kintarou. She just hope that two lunatics doesn't have much dandruff. She felt immediately repulsed at the thought, and inwardly shuddered at the sight of white flakes on her brand, _new _boys uniform.

"Will. You. Please. Get. Off. Me?" Kaiya growled through her gritted teeth. 'I wonder what will Kai say if he saw me now…' she thought, suddenly she lowered her head and a shadow fell over her face.

"Oi, Yuuji, Koharu," Shiraishi said, looking at the two crazy heads, "Maybe you should let him go now. He's going to blow."

"Kura-kun!" Koharu gasped, "But…Cinnamon-chan _smells _so nice! And he's such a cutie too!" He squealed and rubbed his head against Kaiya again. She didn't react.

"Oi, Koharu-chan!" Yuuji gasped dramatically, "You gave this boy a cool nickname and called him a cutie?" He sniffled and shed big crocodile tears, "Koharu-chan! You're cheating on me!" He gave another big sniffle.

"Mou, mou, Yuuji-chan!" Koharu smiled gleefully, "I would never cheat on you even if my life depended on it! You're the cutest of them all! I love you, Yuuji-kun!"

Yuuji gasped dramatically again, and his eyes went all sparkly and bright, "Koharu-chan…! I love you too!" They finally released Kaiya and held hands, a lovey-dovey look in their eyes.

"I love you, Koharu-chan!"

"I love you even more, Yuuji-chan!"

"Senpais, I think that's disgusting," Zaizen said bluntly. Yuuji and Koharu both froze and gasped, and trudged sadly to the emo corner.

"Mou…Hikaru-chan called us disgusting, Yuuji-chan…"

"It's so sad, Koharu-chan…"

Shiraishi sighed and turned to Kaiya, "Sorry about those two. They're a bit…not right in the head."

"Shiraishi-senpai, I think you mean they're disgusting to the point where it's sickening," Zaizen dryly commented.

"But they're funny, aren't they?" Kintarou laughed, "In tennis, their styles are _so _funny!"

"Yea, funny," Zaizen said sarcastically.

As the boys bickered and snapped over things, Kaiya took a deep, shuddering breath and exhaled deeply. She could see the _real _Kai laughing at her, _'So much for Kaiya being me even if we're twins! You know __**me**__ ever since we were born! C'mon, Kaiya! You're my little sister, you're smart like me! You know what to do! You know what __**I **__would do!' _Kaiya hardened her eyes, 'I must get a grip on myself,' she thought. She straightened up and looked at the boys, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "Do you know where the office is?" she asked coolly, like Kai would've done if he was still alive, she ignored the sharp pang that pierced through her heart.

Shiraishi blinked, "Oh you're new, right?" He laughed awkwardly whilst Kaiya gave a curt nod, "Sorry, I thought you looked out of place and unfamiliar. Walk pass the gates and go to the first building you see. You'll see the office straightaway. Oh, and Welcome to Shitenhouji!"

Kaiya nodded, "Thank you."

"Ne, ne, Cinnamon-chan!" Koharu jumped out of nowhere and leapt onto Kaiya's shoulders, causing her knees to buckle slightly at the new weight. "What's your name? What year are you in?"

"Yes, yes, new boy!" Yuuji leapt in front of her, his eyes sparkling and at the new kid, "Welcome to Shitenhouji! Those who laughs first, wins! And wait, till you meet the principal! He's hilarious! His gags are the best!"

Kaiya blinked, unfazed. "Oh. My name is Sakamoto Kai… 2nd year. I was homeschooled before I entered middle school, that's why I'm transferring in late."

"Wow, so cute!" Koharu squealed, "Home-schooled boys are such cuties~~ Demo…Yuuji-chan is much more cuter!"

"Well, Kai-kun!" Shiraishi said brightly, ignoring Koharu, "Welcome to Shitenhouji."

"You already said that," Kaiya said bluntly and glanced at her watch, "Excuse me." She bowed and turned around and was ready to walk away…from those… 'interesting' people.

"OIII! KAI!" Kintarou yelled. "Hm?" Kaiya turned around, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Do you play tennis!" He yelled, jumping into the air and dancing, "You look like you play tennis! Why not meet the tennis club? Come to the tennis courts at lunch!" Kaiya blinked, and looked back straight ahead, ignored the hyperactive red haired, and walked away.

"…he ignored us…"

"Senpais, I think you're all idiots."

* * *

><p>"Where the heck is 2-7?" Kaiya muttered, as she stared at the piece of paper she was holding. Her folder, under her arm, contained her school schedule, a letter from the vice-principal, a map of the school and other stuff. Kaiya sighed and pulled out her school map and stared at it hopelessly. "I knew I always sucked at geography. Where the heck am I anyway?" She glanced at the nearby door, "1-3… Where's 1-3 on the map? …do I turn right or left?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm late by 10 minutes, splendid," Kaiya muttered as she glared at the door that read 2-7, "Well…at least I'm not late for homeroom." But she still glared at door. She sighed and rapped her knuckles on her the door.<p>

"Come in."

Kaiya sighed for the umpteenth time she set foot in this middle school, and opened the slowly. She glanced at the sensei who was peering at her through fuzzy glasses. "You must be the new student, Come in," he said and turned to the black board to write her name…no...Kai's name.

Kaiya nodded and entered the classroom, shutting the door behind her. "I'm sorry I'm late, Sensei," She apologised, "I got lost."

"Don't worry, I'm Yoshida-sensei, your homeroom teacher for the year," Yoshida-sensei said and turned to the class, Kaiya stepped next to the name on the blackboard, "Everyone, this is Sakamoto Kai. Please introduce yourself."

Kaiya blinked, "I'm Sakamoto Kai…" she said in a bored tone, "Nice to meet you…?"

"Kai-kun?" a girl raised her hand, "What are your hobbies?"

Kaiya blinked. 'Kai liked…sleeping…' "Sleeping," she answered, looking bored, "And eating." Some of the students giggled at her answers. Kaiya shrugged, not caring the slightest, and scanned the classroom till her eyes fell…on Zaizen Hikaru, the boy she met this morning, his chin was perked on the palm of his hand, gazing out of the window without any interest. Kaiya sighed mentally.

"That's fascinating, Kai-kun," Yoshida-sensei smiled, "Do you play any sports?"

"Yea…I used to."

"What sport was it, Kai-kun?" a boy in the classroom asked.

'Kai was very honest, he would never lie,' Kaiya thought, her stomach twisting unpleasantly. "Tennis…" she managed to say, though her tongue felt heavy when she said it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zaizen turn his head to look at her in slight interest.

"Are you joining the tennis club then?" the boy continued, "They're a national ranked team! They made it to the semi-finals last year!"

"I have no intention of playing tennis," Kaiya spoke, as she eyes hardened, "Though making it to the semi-finals last year is pretty impressive."

"Why not?" the boy pestered. "Tennis is an awesome sport! I play it!"

"Yea!" a girl agreed, her eyes sparkling for some weird reason, "Some the regulars are _really _strong!"

Kaiya's brows slanted, 'They really nosy,' she thought, as she glared at the class. "Now, now, ask Kai-kun in your own time," Yoshida-sensei smiled, "Homeroom will be ending soon in a minute. You have maths next, please get out your maths book. Kai-kun, there's a free seat next to Hikari-kun." Zaizen glanced at the teacher and averted his eyes to Kaiya. Kaiya nodded, and walked over to the seat, her eyes hardened at Zaizen as she approached closer. He merely glanced at her when she sat down, and resumed back to looking out the window.

'What does he mean by having no intention of playing tennis?' Zaizen thought as he gazed at the sky through the window, watching the clouds drift by, '…meh…'

Kaiya sighed as she began to pull her pencil case and exercise book out, 'Did I do a good job…Kai-nii-san? She closed her eyes, ignoring the chatter from her classmates around her.

_Flashback_

"_Kai nii-san!" A 10 years old Kaiya cried as she held up her racket, "Nii-san! Do you think we can win this match?" She gestured with her racket at the opponents that looked like they were in middle schools. _

"_Of course, Kaiya," Kai smiled at his younger twin reassuringly, "We can do it! We have been practicing all day! Of course we can win!" He placed his racket over his shoulder and smirked cockily at his opponents, "Ready to lose?"_

"_Kai!" Kaiya whispered, "Don't be rude! We…we might lose!" _

"_Don't worry!" Kai laughed as he took his place near the net, as Kaiya walked to the baseline of the tennis court, "You're good with all those weird spins thingies, right? Use those! Hey! I wonder if we can master **that **hit that I had devised! It's super duper cool!" _

_Kaiya smiled at her brother, "…Ok…I will try my best." _

_Kai smiled at his sister, his eyes full of confidence and passion, "You can do it, Kaiya. If you believe in it, you can do it." _

_End Flashback_

Kaiya opened her eyes. 'Kai…' she thought, unaware that the bell had already rung. 'I miss you…'

* * *

><p>Kaiya yawned and stretched lazily, and packed away her empty bento in her schoolbag. "Better look around the school," she yawned, "Have to get use to this place… how boring." She left the classroom without glancing back, and began walking to wherever her feet led to. She smiled slightly at the memory of Kai complaining about…almost everything back in elementary school.<p>

"_This is so boring!" 10 years old Kai whined, to Kaiya who was walking beside him, "What's so good about all these…weird…maths thingies! There's the weird letters, and numbers... and there's even a triangle thingy! So weird!" Kaiya only sweat dropped as Kai continued to ramble on, "And the rice in today's bento was SOO yucky! I think Okaa-san put too much water in the rice!" He groaned. _

_Kaiya laughed at his expression, "It's not that bad, Kai!" She giggled, "Okaa-san just put 10mL of water more! It's not that much of a difference!" _

_Kai sniffed indignantly, "Yea, right," he scowled, "To me, it does!'_

"_You're so picky, nii-san…" _

"_Humph! Oh yea, and we're counting 1 to 10 in English! That's so stupid! We live in Japan, and we don't live in America or whatever! So there's no point in learning English! No way I'm going to America! I like Japan much better!" _

"_Kai…there's some really good tennis players in America, you know…" _

"_Whatever! I just say, Hello, and get some translator to translate for me! Hey! Maybe I can just insult the opponent in Japanese! That'll be awesome!"_

"_Kai! That's rude!" _

"_No it isn't! Remember the time when Okaa-san decided to buy us some new shirts! Well, she bought me a shirt that had PINK on it! PINK."_

"_It's only the tag, nii-san… No need to get so worked up about it…"_

"_It matters a lot, Kaiya! Sheesh!" _

Kaiya's slight smile faded as she ended the memory, she frowned as she looked around her surroundings. She could hear the rhythmic bounces of a tennis racket, and recurring sound of the impact when the tennis ball hit the tennis racket. She could hear the angry sighs and yells from the players when they had lost their game, or the cheers of the players when they had won.

"No speed, no life!"

"Go, Kin-chan! You can beat him!"

"Koharu-chan! Please accept these roses!"

"Ah~ Ecstasy!~"

"YAY! YAY! YAAAAY! I WON!"

"Why am I being ignored like always…?"

"Why is everyone on the team such idiots?"

"Have more respect, Hikari-kun."

Kaiya raised an eyebrow and walked softly to the entrance of the tennis courts. "Even the exterior is designed like a temple," she murmured. She gently placed her hands on the door and pushed it forward slightly. She raised an eyebrow, "Funny how they didn't realise that they didn't close the doors properly," she muttered. She shrugged carelessly, and within a second, the door slammed into her face. "Ow…" she groaned, as her eyesight grew hazy, and she clutched her nose.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Here, let me help you!" Kaiya felt someone grab her arm and quickly guide her to a bench. As her vision cleared, she saw 'Naniwa's Speed Star', Something Kenya.

"I'm fine," Kaiya said, "Thanks anyway." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, wincing.

"OH MY! Kenya-chan! Who did you bring! Oh, it's Kai-chan!" Koharu skipped happily over, his face beaming into a wide (freaky) smile, a light blush on his cheeks, "Oh my! Are you hurt? Do you want me to kiss it better?" He puckered his lips and leaned slightly forward.

"NO," Kaiya snapped, and shoved her hand in his face, pushing him back.

"Waah! Yuuji-chan! Kai-chan is being mean to me!" Koharu sobbed and ran to Yuuji, who was already by his side.

"Don't worry, Koharu-chan! No matter what, I will always protect you!" Yuuji declared proudly, and banged his fist onto his chest.

Koharu gasped. "Yuuji-chan! That's…that's so sweet of you!"

"I love you, Koharu-chan!"

"I love you even more, Yuuji-chan!"

"Oh, not this again," Zaizen sighed and face-palmed, but turned away from the disgusting scene.

"Break it up, you two," a large boy, with huge muscles and a bald head commanded as he separated the two.

"Ah! Gin-chan!"

"Ah~ Ecstasy!" Shiraishi approached, looking ridiculously happy for some reason, with Kintarou jumping in the air beside him, and a boy with dark curly hair, holding a racket.

"Oh!" Kintarou gasped as he pointed to Kaiya, "It's the… uh… new kid! Sa…Saka-something…Ka-Kai!"

"It's rude to point, Kintarou-kun," the boy with the dark curly hair said, as he ruffled the red haired boy's hair. Kintarou shrugged, his grin not leaving his face.

"Ah! Coach!" Shiraishi said, looking surprised, "Rare to see you here, Coach."

"And I'm always ignored," the boy named Kenjirou muttered, who was trudging behind his coach.

"What do we have here? Shouldn't you all be practicing for the Nationals instead of mucking around?" the Coach inquired as he raised an eyebrow. His eyes fell on the grumpy looking Kaiya, "Oh? A new member?"

"No," Kaiya snapped, feeling annoyed.

"Well… I was running at full speed to the front gates, because I wanted to get some water," Kenya explained with a sheepish smile, "I guess he was in front of the gates when I slammed them open…and yea…"

"Oh," The Coach said, not looking surprised, "Oh."

'Oh?' Kaiya thought, 'Is that what he's just going to say… OH?'

"How many laps should I punish you, Kenya?" the Coach inquired, "50? 40?" He stroked his chin with him fingers, seeming deep in thought.

"How about 100 laps, Coach?" Kintarou suggested cheerfully, and grinned, "That would be awesome!"

"Hm…20 laps as punishment, later, Kenya," the Coach confirmed, looking rather pleased with himself. "20 laps. Later. Of course, it's no trouble for the Speed Star of Naniwa. Anyways, how about some introductions to the new member?"

Kaiya sighed, "Like I said, I'm not a new member –"

"Ok! Let's start with me!" The Coach interrupted, and pointed a finger at himself, "I'm Osamu Watanabe! The coach of the Shitenhouji Boys Tennis Club!"

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke. The captain of the team."

"Oshitari Kenya, The Speed Star of Naniwa!"

"Ishida Gin. Nice to meet you."

"Chitose Senri. Nice to meet you."

"WE ARE KONJIKI KOHARU AND HITOUJI YUUJI! WE ARE NANIWA'S BAKA COUPLE!"

"Touyama Kintarou! Also known as the Super Rookie of the West!"

"You already know me. Zaizen Hikaru."

"Why am I always ignored…? The vice-captain, Koishikawa Kenjirou."

"Sakamoto Kai… Nice to meet you, I guess," Kaiya answered as she stood up and bowed, rather stiffly.

"Sakamoto Kai?" The Coach, Osamu-sensei mumbled as he rubbed his chin, "I thought you…were suppose to be dead…"

Everyone froze and stared at Kaiya with identical frightened expressions. Kaiya blinked and raised an eyebrow. 'Dang it,' she thought, as her stomach twisted, 'How does he know…wait…isn't he…Okaa-san's brother...? Uncle?'

"Ah hah!" Osamu-sensei snapped his fingers and his eyes brightened, "We...are somewhat related, I forgot how. You're my nephew or something. I guess I made a mistake," He grinned sheepishly at Kaiya, "I'm sorry for your loss, Kai-kun, and making a weird mistake. It must have been Kaiya that died. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, and bowed his head.

"It's not your fault," Kaiya said, her lips barely moving.

"Eh? You're related to Watanabe-san!" Koharu gasped as he stared at his coach then back to Kaiya, "And whose Kaiya? The name sounds a bit feminine, but I guess Kaiya-chan must be pretty cute!" He squealed and rubbed his hands together.

"Kaiya was Kai's twin," Osamu answered.

"Was?" Shiraishi questioned, looking confused, "What do you mean?"

Kaiya casted her head down, and spoke slowly as if the words will explode any second, "...Kaiya and I…were twins. She died…2 years ago." She bit her lip and stared defiantly at the ground.

"I was pretty sure that Kai's the one that's suppose to be dead, not Kaiya," Osamu murmured, Kaiya's gaze flickered to him, and her muscles tensed, "…Must be my bad memory…oh well…"

"Aw! Kai-chan looks so cute when he's sad! Want a free hug, Kai-chan?" Koharu opened his arms wide, as if Kaiya was about to jump into his arms any minute.

Kaiya glared at him, "No."

"I'm sorry for you lost, Kai-kun," Gin said, and bowed shortly to her, "It must have been a great deal of pain. May your twin sister rest in piece."

Kaiya tweaked her lips in a wry smile, "Thank you, Gin-san." She bowed to the large, muscular boy, "I…I appreciate your words…"

"Did you and K…Kai…Kaiya play tennis!" Kintarou asked excitedly, "Oh, if you're a tough opponent then I challenge you to a match!" Kaiya's only response was a blink as usual.

Osamu grinned and laughed, "Kaiya and Kai use to play doubles a lot! Isn't that right, Kai-kun?"

Kaiya nodded slowly, heavy-hearted, "We…played...mixed doubles, a lot, back then." She closed her eyes and looked away.

Osamu smirked proudly, "If Kaiya didn't die, and those twins would have practiced big time, they would have been an undefeatable pair by now! They won 2 mixed doubles competition in Tokyo, a few in this region, and probably heaps more. Kai relied of strength on power, and used many techniques, his strong points were being the Baseliner and even Net play! He's a southpaw. Kaiya used tricky serves and techniques, and relied on her speed and stamina. She's doesn't hit hard serves though, that's up to Kai. But Kai doesn't have excellent speed and stamina like Kaiya, so if he was playing singles, he would be tired by the 4th or 5th game. Kaiya doesn't use much power in her shots, that was one of her weaknesses."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Kintarou yelled. Kaiya recoiled away slightly, 'Does he even know how to _talk _normally,' she thought. "I WANNA PLAY A MATCH!" he pointed at Kaiya, his eyes gleaming with excitement, "Right here , right now!"

"I haven't touched a racket in two years," Kaiya said coolly, her expression unchanging, "And besides…I rather not play tennis."

"EHH? Why not?" Kintarou whined.

"I don't want to," Kaiya said flatly.

"Now, now, Kintarou," Osamu laughed, "Don't bother him. Anyway, I haven't finished telling you about the Twins, they were an amazing pair. They balance each other out, truly amazing," he nodded and smiled as if he had seen all the matched that they had, "Especially…a move which Kai made up. Synchronised."

"Synchronised?" Shiraishi repeated, looking confused, "What's that?"

"Oh, wow!" Kintarou gasped, "It sounds really, _really _awesome!"

"It was," Osamu mused, "No one had ever returned it. But, Kai and Kaiya used it when it's for match point or when they want to end things quickly. The move tires them out."

"What was it like?" Chitose inquired.

"Well…" Osamu scratched his chin, and creased his brows, "Kai and Kaiya _both _hit the ball with their rackets. Kaiya hit the ball first, and then Kai pushes his racket beside Kaiya's, so their rackets touch. If Kaiya just hits it alone, it would be a useless serve, and will just hit the net. So someone will need to push her racket even further, Kaiya can't do this because she needs concentrate on spinning the ball on her racket, so Kai gives in some power. When you look at it, they both do it at the same time, so that's why it's called Synchronised. After it is hit, the ball lands on the opponents' side, and spins furiously on the ground, and then for some weird reason, it seems to have doubled and shoots off to the right _and _left." Osamu then shrugged, "I Something like. that forgot."

"THAT'S AMAZING! I REALLY WANT TO SEE IT!" Kintarou yelled, "Syn…Syn-something! It must be an awesome move!"

"Is it even possible?" Zaizen inquired, "Maybe you're so forgetful, that you forget what it was like?"

"It's similar to Shiraishi's Entaku Shot." Osamu shrugged, "Something like that."

"As expected of Kai-chan!" Koharu squealed, "You're really amazing at tennis! Just like how cute you are!"

"Koraa, Koharu-chan!" Yuuji gasped, "Are you cheating on me?"

"Oh, not this again," Kenya sighed and shook his head, "Are you alright, Kai-san? I'm sorry if I had hurt your nose."

"I'm fine," Kaiya replied.

"Anyway, Kai-kun," Osamu smiled down at Kaiya, "Would you like to join the tennis? You'll be a great addition to our team, you can even hone your skills." He gave a thumb up.

"No," Kaiya said flatly, "I haven't even touched a racket for two years. And I have no intention of playing tennis again."

"That's what you said in homeroom," Zaizen said, his face not changing the slightest.

"Mou! Hikaru-chan! Why didn't you tell me you two cutie pies were in the same class?" Koharu whined.

"You didn't ask."

"Why not, Kai-kun?" Shiraishi smiled at his kouhai whilst clamping his hand over Kintarou's mouth, preventing him from giving anyone any earaches. "I'm sure you will do fine here. And besides you need to join a club."

"Like I said, I have no intention of playing tennis again," Kai said monotonously and turned away, ready to walk away from them.

"Kai-kun?" Osamu called, "Is it because of Kaiya? I know she would have wanted you to play tennis again. Remember when you were young, you always begged her to go to the street courts and practice tennis. And I always remembered that your eyes were full of passion and determination every time you held a tennis racket. Kaiya…she would want you to be happy, and since tennis made you happy, and since she loved tennis as much as you did, Why not play again not only for yourself by Kaiya as well?"

Kaiya turned around, glaring straight into Osamu's eyes, her eyes suddenly becoming emotionless and empty, "Shut up," she hissed, "Do whatever you want! But... tch…" She turned around and stormed out of the courts, her clenched fists shaking, her head bowed low. Everyone became deathly silent for a few seconds.

Osamu scratched his nose, breaking the silence. "The one who laughs first, wins, eh? Why not you make Kai laugh and see if he wants to join the tennis club. I know that deep inside, he wants to play tennis again."

"Ah!" Kenya slammed his fist onto his palm, his grin broadened, "So, all we got to do is make him laugh, right?"

"Yup," Osamu cheerfully nodded, "And Kai always laugh no matter how poor the joke is. He always laughs at everything, whereas Kaiya doesn't really have a sense of humour and just stares at you even if you told the best joke in the world. Funny kids, they balance out." He chuckled.

Zaizen blinked, and muttered, "What a waste of time. This is just like the time when they wanted me to join last year. Tch."

"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!" Kintarou cheered and danced in the air, pumping his fists, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Then, let's improvise! Think of the greatest jokes and tell Kai-kun tomorrow!"

"Mou, did anyone think that Kai looked so cute before he stormed out?"

"You're disgusting."

* * *

><p>Osamu stared as the white, fluffy clouds drifted in the endless sky without a single care in the world. He chewed on his toothpick. "I wonder if my nephew was always like that…maybe he changed ever since Kaiya's death…" He frowned, his brows creasing, "I swear, I was sure that it was Kai that died, not Kaiya," he murmured, "I wonder how my sister, Yoko is doing…"<p>

He continued to chew on his toothpick, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat as he walked aimlessly, "Kaiya…Kai… The ultimate twins," he chuckled, "That's what Kai always called himself and Kaiya." He sighed, "Kai, I know you would play tennis again. For yourself…and Kaiya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you think that Kaiya acted differently from what you think, that's because she's trying her act like her twin, Kai. But she's pretty annoyed at Koharu...so that's why she's kinda grumpy, lol. **

**Judging from the flashbacks, Kai was pretty rash, complained a lot, LOVED tennis and playing doubles along with Kaiya, cheery, cheeky, cocky and blah. He always laughed at whatever he thinks is funny, but Kaiya doesn't really laugh, because she doesn't really understand jokes...**

**I hoped i didn't make any of the characters OOC :/ I tried to keep them in order, but i find it fairly annoying and difficult if there's so many characters == **

**I spot a flaw with Kaiya xD She sucks with directions. Remember how she was like 'Do i go right or left?' XD I think there other flaws, but i'm too lazy to point it out == **

**Aisian lover : XD Thanks, nya~**

**vivvy09 : Thanks for reviewing!~ Yea, i encountered many stories like that, it usually about girls wanting to join the Boys tennis clubs, or because they don't like girly stuff etc. But i thought of something different xD Thank you so much~~**

**hirota : Thanks :D I like OC stories, just as long there's not so much OCs, it gets really confusing. Most of my favourite stories have OC x character, just check out my favourite stories list, though it's quite long xD **

**PurePrincess : xD Ok, I will. Thank you~~ **


	3. Chapter 3: Operation LMKLHHO

**A/N: Here's the lastest chapter by far! Thank you to those whose reading this, reviewing, favouriting this! QAQ It motivates me A LOT!  
><strong>**Ever since I stepped back into school, I was bombarded with homework... ugh, and I hate most of my classes and more than 50% people in my assigned class for a few subjects. *sobs* Well, at least I'm in a different class for other subjects... **

**I made edits to the previous chapters, I changed Kaiya's mum's name to Yoko, if you notice the mum is called "Mina" - that was the old name, i changed it to YOKO. I found some mistakes and fixed them after reading it (can't believe i missed them). **

**Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OCs, Sakamoto Kaiya (the main OC), Sakamoto Kai, Sakamoto Yoko, Sakamoto Ryo. And that's pretty much it... **

**I apologise if the characters are OOC, I'm not really familiar with their personalities and stuff, so yea... *smack head on the table***

**So...go ahead and read! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>~Synchronised~<br>|Chapter 3|  
>-Operation LMKLHHO-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Operation Let's Make Kai laugh His Head Off!" Shiraishi whispered to his fellow tennis regulars, "You know what to do! We'll go one by one! Then who'll start?"<p>

"I'll go first!" Koharu declared and banged his fist on his chest, "I will definitely make him laugh on the spot!"

"Koharu-chan! You're so brave!" Yuuji gushed, as big tears dropped from his eyes, "As expected of the one I love most!"

Koharu winked at the Shitenhouji at the regulars. "I _would _definitely make that cutie pie, Kai-kun laugh his head off!" He winked again and blew a kiss, looking rather proud. Zaizen sighed as Kintarou jumped up and down in excitement.

"I CAN HARDLY WAIT!" Kintarou yelled loudly, blasting his fellow regulars' eardrums, as his face etched into an enormous grin, "TEHEHEHEHEHE!" Hs eyes burned with excitement as he pumped a fist in the air, "Then I can have a match with…Saka…Saka…no? Ehh…what was his name again?" He scratched his nose, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sakamoto Kai," Chitose answered calmly, and gave Koharu a thumb up, "Good luck. Though, I highly doubt you'll need it."

"YOSH!" Kenya pumped his fist into the air, "One who laughs first, wins!"

Gin sighed, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Why am I always ignored…? No one even pays attention to me… I feel like an outcast…"

"Senpais, _all _of you are idiots. Even you, Kintarou."

* * *

><p>"Ah~ Kai-chan!" Koharu squealed as he latched himself onto Kai's arm, "You're looking cute as ever! Why not go on a date?" He giggled, and wriggled in delight at the thought. Kaiya narrowed her eyes dangerously at her (idiotic) senpai, as they filled with murderous intent.<p>

Hiding behind several students, and looking very suspicious were the Shitenhouji regulars. Yuuji glared at Koharu, "Koharu!" he whispered, looking annoyed, "Stop cheating on me!" He waved his fist threateningly…apparently for no good reason.

"Shh!" Shiraishi hissed, "He'll hear us!"

"I have a feeling that Operation LMKLHHO is going to be a _big _success!" Kenya grinned as he energetically pumped his fist, missing the sullen Zaizen by a hair. Zaizen sighed. "We'll have an awesome tennis player on the team in no time!" Kenya continued, "We'll definitely win the Nationals!"

"Stop…ignoring…me…"

"SHHH!"

"Sorry, buchou."

"…And then, that's how he got to be my bride!" Koharu finished, with a dramatic gesture. He beamed proudly at the students in the hallway who were laughing hysterically, clutching their stomachs as tears escaped their eyes in endless mirth.

"Senpai, I would highly appreciate it if you let of my arm," Kaiya said monotonously, her expression blank and wiped out of any emotion apart from a slight hint of annoyance.

"EHH?" Koharu whined, staring up at Kaiya, "You didn't like my jokes, Kai-chan? Waah! You're so mean!" He rubbed his head against Kaiya's arm, "But I'll forgive you since you're so cute!" he declared, "But you have to pay me with a _kiss!"_

Kai remained impassive, and wretched her arm from Koharu's grasp. "How annoying," she muttered, and walked off, leaving Koharu in the dust. "WAAH! KAI-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" Koharu whinged, stretching out a hand dramatically to her back, as crocodile tears fell from his eyes behind his glasses. Kaiya quickly hastened her pace, and disappeared down the hallway, muttering something about creepy idiots under her breath.

Shiraishi blinked, "That didn't go well."

"Senpai," Zaizen turned to Yuuji holding his hand out, "My 700 yen."

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Shiraishi pointed at Kaiya, who was staring out of the window in the hallway, looking into space, without a single care in the world. Her eyes bored holes into the clouds as they drifted by without a single care in the world. <em>'Kai…' <em>she thought, as she watch a fluffy, white cloud slowly floated away from her sight.

"Ok! Yuuji, you'll go!" Kenya declared, "With the principal's imitation you'll have him laughing in no time!"

"I bet 700 yen that Kai will ignore Yuuji-senpai," Zaizen said, his expression unchanging, "Senpais, this is similar like last year when you wanted me to join the tennis club."

Kenya gave his kouhai a thumb up, "You're on! I'm betting on Yuuji! The principal's gags are the best, and Yuuji can imitate really well!" Zaizen grunted.

"Kai-kun," Yuuji approached her with a solemn expression, his hands by his side. Kaiya blinked and glanced at him, her eyes reflected suspicion. "Welcome to Shitenhouji!"

"You already said that," Kaiya said bluntly, as she turned to face him, "What do you want?" Her face remained carefully blank as she stared at him.

"Do you know the principal? Mwangi Schittenhosie, his gags are the best!" Yuuji declared with a flourish of his hands, his eyes sparkled with pleasure and admiration, "He's an awesome man!"

In the corner, just before the intersection, Konjiki Koharu sat gloomily in the hallway. "How could a cutie pie like Kai-chan _not _love my jokes! I'm completely mortified! Yuuji-chan! Stop cheating on me!"

"Koharu, be quiet," Shiraishi whispered, as he stared at the pair by the window, "We have to see this! I have no doubt that Yuuji will make Kai laugh!"

Zaizen blinked. "I doubt that, senpai."

"No speed, no life!" Kenya whispered, as he stabbed his finger at Yuuji from a small distance, "Hurry up, Yuuji!"

Kaiya nodded, her eyelids drooped slightly in boredom. "So?" She stifled a yawn.

"Principal imitation: Houji, houji, Shitenhouji! Am I a locust or something?" And he placed his hands on his head, his eyes gleamed eagerly at Kaiya. Kaiya blinked and rolled her eyes, she yawned loudly and turned away to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Senpai…" Zaizen said slowly as he looked up and down at Oshitari Kenya, with a dubious look on his face, "That's the thing you wore last year when you wanted me on the tennis team…" Kenya twirled on his roller skates, his purple feathers on his pink shirt, and his headband with feathers, twirled with the wind.<p>

"No speed no life!" He declared and proudly banged his fists on his chest, only to be met with a few wobbles as he nearly lost his balance. Grinning determinedly, he flew like the wind over to a certain kouhai or target. Sakamoto Kai, obviously.

Kaiya looked up, her face expressionless as she heard a skating noise. Her brow twitched. 'Who on earth skates down in the hallway?' she thought, as she closed her book, but since this was Shitenhouji, it hardly seemed surprising.

"Hey, hey!" An all too familiar voice yelled, echoing down the hallway. The only sound to be heard were giggling, chucking, the bird chirping, someone roller skating and the annoyingly loud voice that seemed to be getting closer and closer to Kaiya. Kaiya sighed, already thinking who it will be.

"No speed, no life!" Kenya yelled as he zipped past the walking Kaiya, he twirled again, his feathers flapping into his face, and he sneezed. Everyone in the hallway laughed heartily as they pointed at Kenya to their friends. Kaiya resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm surprised that you haven't fell over yet, Senpai," she said as she continued to walk, her face unreadable, as she opened her book again.

"Eh?" Kenya rubbed his nose, where the feathers had just tickled him. His eyes and nose twitched as he felt a sneeze fighting a way up his nose. "A-a-a-achoo!" He bellowed, as he sneezed heavily, and not surprisingly he lost his balance. His leg twitched as his felt his face glued to the floor. What a day. For Oshitari Kenya, that is.

* * *

><p>"That didn't go well…" Kenya muttered as he rubbed his nose with his ice pack, which looked red and ready to turn into a bruise any minute. "Kai jinxed me! He has magical powers! Be careful, everyone!" No one listened, the only response happened to be a snort from Zaizen, who Kenya responded back with an unseen scowl.<p>

"Shiraishi," Koishikawa spoke, looking at the Shitenhouji Tennis Club Captain. Shiraishi nodded in response.

"Ah! Kura-chan's taking the step now, huh!" Koharu squealed, and he wriggled…rather disturbingly, "How brave! Are you going to the 'Ecstasy'! Like you did with Hika-chan last year! You even made the impregnable Hika-chan laugh, when _we _didn't!"

Zaizen grunted. "It wasn't even funny, buchou. No matter how many times I hear it, it's stupid. And I did _not _laugh."

Shiraishi waved his hand at his kouhai, deciding to ignore him. "Here's Kai!" Yuuji whispered. "Here I go!" Shiraishi grinned and waltzed up to Kai who was looking outside the window whilst walking down the hallway.

"Ah." Kaiya said, looking slightly surprised, and turned forward to see Shiraishi in front of her, "Oh…you…"

"Ah~ Ecstasy!" Shiraishi declared, his face sparkling, as he appeared dignified and posed, with his hands on his hips. Kaiya blinked, and stepped to her left, and walked ahead, her face _still _remaining expressionless. As soon as she had walked a few paces, but still within earshot of Shiraishi, she paused and muttered, "How weird…" Then, resumed walking, leaving a dumbfounded Shiraishi.

"B-b-but! That famous line made the impregnable Zaizen Hikaru laugh last year!" Kenya whispered frantically as he waved his hands, missing his teammates' faces by a hair, "This Sakamoto Kai is something different! He can jinx anyone! He doesn't laugh! He doesn't _even _have a sense of humour! He _never _smiles! H-He's…a completely new breed!"

"Senpai, my money, please."

* * *

><p>"Whose turn is next?" Yuuji demanded, as he stared at the regulars, "This is harder than I had thought! Sakamoto Kai…he's really something." He shook his head, feeling confused. Shitenhouji is famous for their jokes and gags, and here comes along someone who gives off the impression that he had never laughed at least <em>once <em>in his whole entire life. Even worse than the 'impregnable' Zaizen Hikaru who had laughed at 'Ecstasy', courtesy of Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Kai must be a new species, that is _totally _different from anyone else on the face of Earth! And even Coach Osamu had said that Kai _always _laughed at the lamest jokes in history! Yuuji sighed.

"Where's Senri-chan and Gin-chan?" Koharu asked as he peered at the regulars, "I don't see them anywhere!"

"Senri is playing shogi with some old geezers, and Gin has cleaning duties for the whole day," Kenya answered smoothly, "It's down to Touyama Kintarou, Zaizen Hikaru, and Koishikawa Kenjirou," he sighed.

"At least he remembers me, but why am I always last?" Koishikawa muttered.

"So, whose next?" Kintarou grinned, "It would be a hilarious one, right? Then Ka-Kai, will be on the team in no time!"

"This is stupid," Zaizen grunted.

"I'll go then," Koishikawa declared as he stood up, his fist clenched and his face determined. The sun shone brilliantly behind his back, giving the impression of him being a superhero.

"Ah, it better not be that lame fish joke again," Zaizen remarked, "That was purely stupid."

"Oh!" Kintarou grinned, and then opened his eyes to peer at Koishikawa, "Who are you again?"

* * *

><p>Koishikawa stood his ground determinedly, staring firmly into Kaiya's eyes who stood calm and collected, despite the annoyed crease on her brows. He felt he heart is ready to pound of his chest. Kaiya blinked, breaking the 'staring contest.' "Yes?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow at the vice-captain of the tennis club.<p>

"Umm…" Koishikawa strained a smile, and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dried.

"You're from the tennis club, aren't you?" Kaiya asked, her eyes never leaving Koishikawa.

"H-Hai."

"Huh." Kaiya blinked, "Thought so." And with that she turned on her heels and walked away. Koishikawa Kenjirou, the one who never stood out, the one whose always ignored, and his name hardly remembered and known, stood flabbergasted, and looked ready to be knocked down to the ground with even the smallest feather.

* * *

><p>"Super Rookie of the West!" Kenya yelled, as he pointed his finger straight at Kintarou, his finger an inch away from his kouhai's nose. "This job is now on your hands! Zaizen Hikaru had claimed this good deed boring and a waste of time, and wouldn't even bother! Chitose Senri and Ishida Gin cannot participate in this marvellous event due to stupid reasons! The others, even the great Captain Shiraishi had failed! Are you up for the challenge!"<p>

"Yes, Sir!" Kintarou barked, his hand shooting to his forehead, in a salute. His eyes glinted resolutely.

"Good!" Kenya smirked, "Now, go! Charge into the battle with full speed ahead! No speed, no life!" And with that, he whirled his kouhai around and pushed him to the direction of Sakamoto Kai.

Kintarou approached the new student, who looked bored and uninterested in any activity around them. He swallowed hard, but his eyes never left the confident and unwavering gleam. "YOU!" he declared, pointing his finger at Kaiya, "I will make you laugh so you will join the tennis club!"

Hiding behind a rubbish bin along with the other regulars, Shiraishi face-palmed, "That idiot," he groaned, "He revealed our intentions."

"Despite his amazing skills in tennis, he's extremely dim in the head," Kenya sighed gloomily.

"But he's still cute, right?" Koharu squealed, "Kin-chan is already growing up!"

"Yea, and he still doesn't know which is his left and his right," Yuuji reminded him, sighing and shaking his head.

Kaiya stared at Kintarou, blinking, and stared at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. "You're an idiot, do you know that?" she remarked.

Kintarou scratched his head, "What does 'idiot' mean?" he asked, "Does it mean, really, really, strong and cool? Everyone always calls me that! I guess it must mean that I'm really awesome! "

Kaiya stared at Kintarou, as if he had sprouted another head, 'He's truly an idiot,' she thought.

"SO!" Kintarou jabbed his finger at Kaiya, "I'm going to make you laugh, right here, right now!"

"I'm not laughing, right _now_," Kaiya commented.

"I'm going to tell you the greatest joke in history!" Kintarou declared, banging his fist on his chest proudly, "You'll laugh your head off for sure!"

"Go ahead…"

"OK! …wait a minute. I forgot what to say! Oh no! This is bad!"

"…"

"Um…err…Oh I remember!"

"That's good."

"Here it comes! Prepare yourself!"

"I'm still waiting…"

Kintarou took a deep breath and bellowed his lungs out, "WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?" And with that, he placed his hands on his hips, his nose high in the air.

Behind the rubbish bin, 5 members of the Shitenhouji Tennis Club fell face-first to the ground in unison. "That's the greatest joke in history?" Kenya groaned, his leg twitching in the air.

"Completely stupid, as expected of Kintarou-kun…" Koishikawa sighed.

"I'm not surprised…I will be if Kai-kun starts laughing. The stupidity of Kintarou is absolutely hilarious," Shiraishi groaned.

"So much for this 'job' is in Kintarou's hands, Kenya," Yuuji sighed, "Saying stuff like that to an idiot like _him_. If he actually knows what's one plus one, the world is going to end…"

"But don't you think that Kin-chan is so cuute?" Koharu squealed, and sighed dreamily, "Such a cutie pie. With those large eyes…" Everyone decided it was best to ignore that boy who strangely isn't in a mental institution by now.

"So, what's the answer?" Kintarou beamed.

"To get to the other side…" Kaiya answered, her expression unchanging.

Kintarou threw back his head and laughed heartily. "You got it wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! The correct answer is 'To get to the other side!'"

"That's what I just said."

"No you didn't!"

Kaiya resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Very funny, kid," she said sarcastically, and walked away.

Kintarou danced on the spot, throwing punches in the air, and laughing cheerfully. "He said that it was very funny! YAAY! I won!"

"He was being sarcastic, you idiot."

* * *

><p>"So let me guess," Osamu said, as he scratched his head, looking amused, "You all <em>didn't <em>make the Sakamoto Kai laugh, even for one second! Or see him smile at least?"

"No, Coach," Shiraishi shook his head, "We told him our jokes and gags, but he remained expressionless, and he never smiled. It's like he's a human rock."

"You told us a lie, Watanabe-kun! You said that Kai laughed at _everything_!" Koharu accused, "You have to pay me back with a kiss!"

"Shut up and be quiet," Osamu sighed. He stared back at the other regulars, "Are you 100% sure, he didn't even laugh? Not even a gleam in the eye or anything like that?"

"No, none at all," Koishikawa shook his head, "Kai-kun is like a living rock. Or a iceberg."

"Strange," Osamu stroked his stubble on his chin, "Kai really had changed… Kaiya's death must have been a huge hit on him…" He shook his head, "He's like the opposite from what I use to know. He always bugged me to teach him 'cool' moves, and laughed at everything, even at people tripping over nothing."

"He must have been really cute back then!" Koharu rubbed his cheek against his hands, "So adorable…Kai laughing…"

"Shut up, disgusting senpai."

"Were…Kaiya and Kai really that close? Even if his twin had passed away, Kai should have been healed by now, or even he should smile a bit," Koishikawa spoke up.

Osamu nodded, "He should have healed. And Kaiya and Kai were closer than you have ever imagined. They were always seen together. Never separated. As if those two make one."

"Aww…how adorable…"

"Stop. Cheating. On. Me!"

"I'm not, my beloved dear…"

"Shut up, senpais."

Osamu chewed on his toothpick, looking thoughtful. "I'm pretty sure that Kai is the one who died in the car accident."

"But that's not possible!" Shiraishi exclaimed, "Kai is alive, for sure! He's breathing and looking healthy! There's no way that he can be dead!"

"Apart from his lack of humour that's pretty dead," Kenya muttered.

Osamu shrugged. "Lively boy, Kai was. Kaiya was calm, and quiet. Left the jabbering to Kai. Funny. Kai seems somewhat like Kaiya nowadays. Quiet. Sullen. Always seems to be deep in though. Not interested in anything."

"We should at least make him play a game or something," Kenya suggested.

Osamu shrugged, "Why don't you bug him to at least join the tennis club? Or even play a game with you? He's pretty good. He's ambidextrous."

"REALLY?" Kintarou bellowed as he jumped over, managing to hear the last bit, "Kai's ambidextrous! Amazing! And guess who I had brought over?" He gestured to 'something' he had been dragging…in ropes. Kaiya scowled heavily at the tennis regulars, tied in ropes till she couldn't even move. "I tied him up!" Kintarou beamed proudly, "What do you think?"

"Kintarou. You are amazing."

"YEA, I KNOW I AM! Now I wanna see Kai play a game! Oh and, what does amazing mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End~ I hoped you had enjoyed it and i will update asap. Thanks again for reading! :D **

**You might have noticed that this chapter is similiar to 'Prince of Tennis Another Story II - Ano Toki No Bokura OVA Episode 2, especially the pranks. == I highly recommend you to watch it, to see how the pranks work and stuff, but I had changed it, in that episode Kenya DIDN'T fall down, I remember something about him having poor balanca despite his 'speed.' **

**Kaiya doesn't really have a sense of humour, she's pretty dense, and she doesn't really see what's so good about it. Not to mention she NEVERS understands them. She needs to loosen up, lol. **

**hirota : O_O THANK YOU SO MUCH! Yes, I meant "He" because they didn't know that Kaiya's actually a girl, they think she's a boy (Kai) because she's crossdressing and stuff. I was thinking of pairing her with Zaizen, those characters need more love... Seigaku is so famous lol xD  
>Kaiya is most likely to play like her old self, because it's very hard to get rid of old habits, and Kai can use his left hand whereas Kaiya can't. Thank again!~~ <strong>

**vivvy09 : Ahaha, thanks, but unfornuately, this one's pretty short. *facepalm* Yep, definitely a matter of time. XD Thank you~ **


	4. Chapter 4: Tennis

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I know I haven't updated in like 2 months. I had been bombed with school work, assignments and so on. Lately, I had been dragged out by my parents...ugh...so annoying. And I hardly started my assignment which is due next week == Anyway, I had been working on this for 2-3 days, so you'll kind of find it rushed and yea... QAQ **

**Oh and I had also, found a picture of 'siblings' - they had the same hair colour, I thought it would a good example to see what Kai and Kaiya look like. Their eyes are different though - so just imagine that the boy has BROWN eyes (like the girl) instead of blue eyes. Just go to my profile and access the link to the picture. The picture of Kaiya, earlier on, just wasn't right, so I changed it to the picture I just mentioned.**

**I understand if the characters are OOC, and I will try my best to make them less OOC as possible, and that Kaiya won't be a Mary Sue (Yuck). **

**Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OCs, Sakamoto Kaiya (the main OC), Sakamoto Kai, Sakamoto Yoko, Sakamoto Ryo. - I think that should be it. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY QAQ Thank you so much :D I'm glad that you are reading this :D :D  
>I will try my best to update asap *blows nose in hankie* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Synchronised~<br>|Chapter 4|  
>-Tennis-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakamoto Kaiya glowered angrily at a certain first year, redhead, her eyes narrowed into slits as she cursed at him mentally. Her eye twitched again as Kintarou pranced around, laughing like a drunken maniac, as he beamed proudly at his senpais, who gave him a nod, a high five, or a mega glomp, mainly from Konjiki Koharu.<p>

Osamu clapped his hands in delight, and patted the hyperactive redhead on the head, "Good job, Kintarou. Now…" He abruptly turned to rope-constricted Kaiya with an annoyingly cheerful grin pasted on his face, "Now, Kai-kun. We'll let you go on one condition." He paused dramatically. "Play tennis with the regulars."

"Mmm, mmoof!"

"What was that, Kai? Are you agreeing?"

Kaiya rapidly shook her head, cursing him for being such an idiot, "Mmmoof! Mmm!"

"Eh?"

"Mmmmm!"

"What?"

"Mrooof!"

"Do you speak Japanese?"

Kaiya resisted to bang her head on the ground, and wriggled, but to no avail. The ropes dug deeply into her skin, constricting her, and every time she moved, the ropes seem to tighten. It was amazing how inhumanly strong Kintarou was, despite his...dimness. And the tape on her mouth wasn't helping much. She sat still, and glared accusingly at the Shitenhouji tennis members, and the coach.

"Waa! Yuuji-kun! Kai-kun is giving me the evil glare! He's going to kill me!" Koharu cried, and flailed his arms.

"Don't worry, Koharu-chan! I will protect you, even if I will die!" Yuuji declared, banging his fist proudly on his chest.

"Waa! Yuuji-kun, you're so brave!"

"Senpais, that's disgusting," Zaizen remarked, wrinkling his nose, clearly expressing his distaste. The others silently agreed with him.

"Kei! I demand a match with you! Show me your super, duper, ultra, mega, amazing, awesome, cool Synchronised move!" Kintarou jabbed his finger at Kaiya, his eyes filling with determination, "Right now, right here!" Kaiya's eyes widened at the mention of 'Synchronised.' Her mind began to fill with distant memories of Kai and her together, before he died. She felt her world flash white and black again, and tears began to sting her eyes. She lowered her head, a shadow casted over her face.

"Well, someone is enthusiastic," Osamu chirped, "Now, Kai, would you play tennis with us? Just one match."

Kaiya looked up and stared straight into his eyes, her eyes unnervingly blank. Slowly and reluctantly, she nodded. The regulars cheered, and Kintarou jumped his fists into the air, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"Ok!" Osamu grinned cheerily, and ripped the tape off Kaiya's mouth. Kaiya gasped, as she felt a tearing pain, as the tape left contact, "Hey!" she snapped, "That hurts!" Osamu shrugged, not caring the slightest, and loosened the tight ropes that secured Kaiya. Kaiya let out a heavy sigh of relief, as she felt her limbs loosen, and the blood began circulating again. She flexed her sore wrists, and stood up wearily.

"Don't expect me to play well," she said, her eyes boring into Osamu's, "I haven't touched a racket in two years, so don't expect me to play as well as I use to."

Osamu waved his hand, "Yea, yea. We'll lent you a spare racket, and do you have your sports clothes –"

"I'll just play in these clothes," Kaiya interrupted and turned away.

Kenya scoffed, "How rude."

"Well…" Shiraishi smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Kintarou, here, _did_, bind him tightly against his will. He does have a right to be angry…" He glanced warningly at Kintarou and waved his bandaged arm threateningly at him, "Kintarou…" he began with a creepy voice, "Don't do anything rash again…otherwise you'll face the wrath of the poison arm…"

Kintarou trembled, and every strand of his hair stood up, as he quaked with fear, his eyes widening, "Y-Yes, buchou!" He manage to squeak out.

"Tch. How stupid…"

"Zaizen-kun, stop being rude. Honestly, Kai is as rude as you. Stop rubbing on him."

"Senpai, I only known him for a few hours."

"Yea, whatever."

* * *

><p>Kaiya stared blankly at the tennis racket held loosely in her grip, her mind flooded with memories. She can hear the sounds from the memories of her and Kai – the regular pounding of tennis balls colliding on the ground and the rackets, the far-away sound of people cheering and screaming. Osamu's eyes flickered towards her, and he absentmindedly chewed on the toothpick between his teeth, and yelled, "Ok! Who wants to play against Kai?"<p>

Kaiya blinked, instantly breaking out of her trance, and turned to face the regulars. Her palms began to sweat, and feel slippery against the smooth, familiar feel of a tennis racket. 'How nostalgic,' she mused silently.

"NOOO! MEEE! MEEEEE!" Kintarou howled, "Let the Super Rookie of the West plaay! I _really, really _want to see the ultimate Synchronised move!"

"Me, me!" Koharu screamed, and bounced up and down eagerly on the spot, his arm raised, and pointing up at the sky. Osamu sweat dropped, whilst Kaiya's eye twitched. 'No way, even if my life depended on it,' she thought.

"Since Koharu-chan volunteered, I will, as well!" Yuuji declared proudly, and assumed a "Superhero" posed, and an imaginary background of him, posing proudly with his hands on his hips, on the top of a slightly slanted cliff, whilst the waves crashed loudly in the distance.

"My, my," Osamu smiled, "Some of you seem to be awfully eager."

"Well…" Shiraishi smiled pleasantly, "I guess I can take responsibility since I'm the captain of the team."

"Good sportsmanship, buchou," Osamu said lazily, and flapped his hand, "You can play."

"NOOOO!" Koharu howled, tears rapidly streaming out of his eyes and nose, "WWHHYY! I wanted to play against Kai-chan!"

"Don't worry, Koharu-chan, I feel your pain," Yuuji sniffed and patter Koharu on the back.

Kintarou pouted, "Why can't _I _play?" He whined, "Though buchou against Kai who could have gone pro in doubles sounds really cool!"

"It's not like you stand much of a chance. You haven't even touched a single tennis racket over the past two years, let alone play tennis," Zaizen remarked, as he stared piercingly at Kaiya.

Kaiya flinched, as if he had struck her. "Hey! That's not a nice thing to say!" Kenya scolded, as he laid his hand on Zaizen's shoulder. "Apologise!"

Zaizen shrugged the hand off, "What? It's true," he scoffed.

Kenya opened his mouth to retort something back, but Kaiya beat him to it. "It's true. Don't worry about it, senpai." Seeing Kenya's frown, she continued quickly, "I probably won't even remember my old moves, and serves," She smiled ruefully, "I quitted anyway. Doesn't really matter. Like I said, _I have no intention of playing tennis again_." But everyone could feel the sad, bitter tension in the air, but they couldn't see the raging emotions that Kaiya was hiding behind her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Koishikawa told her, giving her a sympathetic smile, "It's not your fault. I'll supervise you, is that alright? Just play lightly, ok?"

"Ok…" Kaiya said slowly, "Thank you, Koishikawa-senpai." She gave a slight bow.

Koishikawa sniffed slightly, and turned a complete 180 degrees. 'HE REMEMBERS MY NAME!' He screamed mentally in his mind, as tears poured down his cheeks, he pumped his fists in the air enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess I play with Shiraishi as well," Kenya smiled, "Doubles is your forte. Maybe you'll get to enjoy it again!"

Kaiya twisted her lips into an odd looking smile. "That a pretty weird smile, Kai," Kintarou snickered and pointed at Kaiya.

"That's not nice, Kintarou," Shiraishi said, and held up his bandaged arm.

"EEP!" Kintarou screamed, "Sorry, buchou! Sorry, Kai!"

"Whatever," Zaizen blinked with a bored expression, "Can we get this over and done with?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaiya's POV<strong>_

Strangely, I could feel my heart rapidly increasing rate, and my palms grew even more sweaty. I felt like my heart is going to jump out of my chest any moment. I gazed at the familiar green coloured tennis courts, outlined with straight, white lines. I could feel my entire body shaking as I walked towards it. Why does it take so long just to get there? Why am I scared? What are these feelings bottled inside me? So many questions flew into my mind, and yet I could answer none of them. Not even a single one.

"_You're running away, aren't you, Kaiya?" _

I spun around, immediately, hearing _my _name called out, and…whoever said that…why does _he _sound so familiar!

"Kai?" Koishikawa asked me, "Are you alright?"

I licked my lips, the name, 'Kai' echoing in my mind, "Yes, I am…" With that, I spun abruptly around and walked over to the tennis court and stood still, racket in hand.

That voice…sounded like Kai's. But…he's dead… With every second that ticked by, I could feel my heart getting even more heavy. I clenched my racket even more tightly. _Kai…_

"_You're running away, aren't you, Kaiya?" _

I'm clenching the racket so hard, I could feel my hand getting sore, and it began to shake. I screwed my eyes shut, suddenly hearing nothing but that voice repeating over and over again.

"_You're running away, aren't you, Kaiya?" _

I gritted my teeth, that voice keeps on repeating itself over and over! _"You're running away, aren't you, Kaiya?" "You're running away, aren't you, Kaiya?" "You're running away, aren't you, Kaiya?" "Your running away – Your running away – Your running – Aren't you, Kaiya – Your – running away – Kaiya?"_

"_**SHUT UP!" **_I roared. Instantly, everythingand everyone became silent. I opened my eyes, to see everyone staring at me. I twitched nervously, "Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly, "Ah…eh…ah…oh…um… T-The cicadas were chirping really loudly, and it was getting really annoying. I-I didn't have a good sleep last night…because of those annoying, chirping cicadas… Ehehe…" Much to my horror, I felt my cheeks, heating, I probably look like a tomato head now.

Koishikawa laughed heartily, whilst I stood there, blushing beetroot red. "Don't worry, Kai-kun," he said, as he patted me on the back, "That happened to me many times. I understand that they can get very annoying."

"Yea, me too!" Yuuji agreed.

"Me too~~" Koharu giggled, and gave a girly peace ( V ) sign with his fingers.

"Oh…Eh…Sorry everyone," I muttered, thankfully, my blush was fading away. Nevertheless, I still felt embarrassed…EXTREMELY. I just wanted the earth to swallow me up, thanks Koishikawa-senpai. I let out a sigh, and assumed my position near the base line.

"You serve, Kai-kun," Shiraishi called. I nodded a thanks as Koishikawa threw me a ball. Instinctively, My racket shot, and caught the ball. I blinked in surprise, and stared at it, as the ball bounced a few times, and eventually stopped to rolled around on the racket.

"Looks like your instincts are still there," Kenya grinned, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Don't get your hopes up," I warned, and took my position. I threw up the ball, and bent my knees, my eyes never leaving the ball. 'That's a good throw,' I thought, with a strange tension in my stomach. I brought my racket up, and…

"Kai!" Osamu called. I blinked, suddenly losing focus, and looked over to where Uncle was standing. I blinked again, and the next thing I knew was a bright, neon green ball came crashing down, _perfectly _down on my head. Wonderful.

Kintarou, Yuuji and Koharu erupted into laughter, and pointed at my shocked face, with a giant bump of growing on top of my head. They clutched their stomachs as they elapsed into another peal of laughter, tears of mirth streaming from their eyes. How undignified I look. Everyone else sweat dropped, and soon enough, they burst into peals of laughter as well. My eye twitched, and the ball bounced away from me, as if it were too, laughing. I lowered my arm, and immediately turned around, my cheeks flaming again.

'_Oh, take your sweet time, laughing, misters,' _I mentally growled, rubbing the top of my head, the bump already shrinking. Even that rude, arrogant _rock_, Zaizen Hikaru was smirking. Not laughing hysterically like the others. But still _amused_, nevertheless.

"DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?" Kintarou bellowed as he clutched his stomach, "IT WAS SOOO HILARIOUS!"

"I always knew Kai-cutie-chan had some humorous side to him!" Koharu laughed. "How adorable!"

"Don't *gasp* cheat *gasp* on *gasp* me!" Yuuji chocked out, panting in between, and broken into another eruption of laughter as he replayed the event in his head.

"That looked stupid! No offence, Kai!" Kenya sniggered, as he dashed away the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"It's not bad to start with a good laugh," Shiraishi chuckled, and stood straight back up. I turned around, my beetroot red face is thankfully gone, and muttered something incoherent.

Koishikawa chuckled, "Sorry about that, Kai-kun. Everyone has accidents so don't worry about it." I grunted in response, obviously displeased. He smiled, "Well…It was Coach Osamu's fault, for distracting you, so don't worry."

"Whatever," I muttered, _still_ feeling embarrassed. I look at Osamu, "So…what did you have to say."

Osamu snickered again, and rubbed his nose. I sighed, and resisted the urge to rub my temples. "Don't you usually serve with your left hand?" I froze, my muscles tensed.

"Oh yea, Kai is ambidextrous!" Kintarou exclaimed.

"I…forgot how to use my left," I said, my lips barely moving, "Ever since…Kaiya passed away."

"Oh." Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Awkward Silence," Kintarou said, instantly breaking the silence which only lasted for 10 seconds.

"So…let's get back to the game! Just play lightly, Kai! We don't want any more 'accidents' do we?" Osamu cheerfully chortled, as if it had never happened.

I grunted. And ignored a familiar smirk, from an arrogant, rude prick. Mainly Zaizen Hikaru. "That git…" I muttered under my breath. It was strange. How a mere smirk can get me more riled up than erupting laughter.

'_I can do this_,_' _I told myself, and gripped the tennis ball determinedly. I bounced the ball a few times with my left hand, and threw it up high, and smashed it. I felt a deep satisfaction as my racket came in contact with the ball, unfortunately, that feeling didn't last long. The ball collided with the net, and dropped onto our side or the court, and bounced away. "Tch…"

"Don't worry, Kai!" Koishikawa called, "That wasn't too bad! Try again!"

"Hn…" I bounced a nearby ball on the ground with my racket, and soon it came to my hand. I assumed my position again, and dribbled the ball a few times again. _'I can do this,' _I repeated. I caught the ball again, and gripped it.

Osamu raised an eyebrow. "Oh…" He murmured softly, "Isn't that…?"

I threw the ball high, and I brought my racket to smash it into my opponent's court. It landed perfectly in the service box. My eyes widened with delight. "Nice shot! Yosh! But it's mine!" Kenya ran towards the ball that was in contact with the ground, and raised his racket. "Fast!" I gasped, shocked by his alarming speed. Kenya grinned determinedly, and smirked as the spinning ball left the ground, he tightened his grip.

"Huh?" He gasped, as he noticed that the ball flew _towards _his face, not the direction he was assuming. Instinctively, he moved to the right and dodged it. "What was that?"

"Twist Serve… Not bad, Kai, not bad," Osamu complimented quietly. But then he frowned. 'Wasn't that Kaiya's serve though?' he thought.

"THAT WAS SOOOO AWESOME!" Kintarou cheered, "I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY!"

"Nice shot, Kai!" Koishikawa smiled, "That was amazing!"

"Nice shot!" Yuuji and Koharu complimented, both giving me the thumbs up.

"15 – love ," I said, expressionless, despite all the compliments. 'I'm still in a bad shape,' I thought as I looked down at my right wrist, and flexed it a little. I began dribbling a tennis ball, concentrating on the bounce, I tightened my grip on the racket.

"Watch out, Kenya," Shiraishi murmured, "It might be the Twist Serve again."

"Don't worry, Shiraishi!" Kenya replied, with a determined glint in his eyes, "I got it all under control." I looked up and served. This time, I put no spin on it, and watched Kenya carefully as it ran towards the ball. "Huh?" He gasped, "It's not spinning!" Nevertheless, he still hit it, albeit rather gently.

My eyes widened, he only tapped it gently, which means, it would land somewhere closer to the net, but on my side. A drop volley, eh? I growled softly as I pounded towards the assumed spot, and, and smashed it into Shiraishi area. He smirked, "Ok!" He raised his arm, and seemingly without any effort at all, hit it near the corner of the court on my side. "Eh?" He gasped, as he saw that I was already there, ready to hit it.

"How…?"

"Reading my opponent's movements," I answered casually, "Half the time, it's usually incorrect, but I guess, this time I got lucky." With a smirk plastered on my face, I hit it, relishing the sound that my racket made when it hit the ball.

_How nostalgic… _

Unknown to me, Osamu, was watching me carefully. 'Reading the opponents' movements, by watching the racket movement, hearing the contact when the racket hit the ball… That was Kaiya's speciality… And Kai doesn't seem to be hitting the ball that _hard_ like he use to…' he thought, as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, 'You're playing a lot like Kaiya, Kai… What happened to you?'

* * *

><p>"5 games to 4! Shiraishi-kun, Kenya-kun pair in lead! Shiraishi-kun to serve!" Koharu squealed, "My, how exciting! Kai-kun is doing well!"<p>

I panted heavily, and glanced at Koharu. "Weird senpai," I muttered. I blinked, breaking out of my thoughts as Koishikawa yelled out, "Kai! It's heading towards the net!" Instantly, I broke out into a run, and since once again, Kenya hit it gently, making the ball land near the net – and I was suppose to be taking care of this area. Net play was Kai's speciality, as he usually smash the ball from the net, giving it more power and more distance, but sometimes he even did trick shots, confusing the opponents.

The ball bounced, rose slightly, and fell. Kenya smirked. "Tch…" _Nearly there_… I reached out with my racket, and smiled briefly as the ball came in contact with my racket, and I flicked by wrist, giving the ball some spin, before the second bounce. It flew gracefully over the net, and dropped, came in contact with the ground and bounced sideways. My eyes sparkled with pleasure and glee, even though it wasn't much successful, and I turned around, expecting to see Kai, a huge smile stretched on my face, "Hey Kai…ya…" My smile faded, Kai wasn't here, and it was a good thing, I added the 'ya' once I saw Koishikawa looking at me with a mixture of pride and confusion. I close my mouth, and muttered a quick apology, and thanking my lucky stars that not much people saw…hopefully.

I screwed my eyes shut, _'Kai isn't here anymore. You're Kai. You. I am…Sakamoto…Kai,' _I chanted repetitively in my mind. I slowly opened my eyes, back to Earth.

"What was that!" Kenya gasped.

"One of Kaiya and Kai's speciality move, thought that one didn't seem perfect… Drop Shot. It should have bounced back to the net, but I guess Kai didn't hit it at a better position, but at least the racket's spot was pretty good," Osamu answered, looking at me with slight approval.

"A-Ah… 15-love!"

"15 all!"

"30-15! Shiraishi-kun, Kenya-kun lead!"

"30 all!"

"40-30! Match point! Shiraishi-kun, Kenya-kun lead!"

"We can do this, Kai!" Koishikawa panted as he hit the ball, sweat dripping from his forehead, "We can still win this!"

"Eh?" I gasped, and looked back at him. 'Those words that he said… is what Kai usually said…' I thought, dumbly, frozen for a second.

_Flashback_

"_40-15! Match Point!" The referee called. The opposing team smirked, seeing how they were in lead, and how far behind we were._

"_Kai!" A younger me whispered desperately, as I wiped the sweat from my forehead away with my wrist band, "We'll lose this!" I felt bitter tears stinging at my eyes, ready to pour down my cheeks. _

"_Kaiya!" Kai turned back from his position at the front to look at me, "We can do this, Kaiya! We can still win this!" He gave his famous, trademark grin and peace ( V ) sign, his eyes still gleaming with determination and I can see his will…his will to never give up. _

_End Flashback_

"Kai!" Koishikawa yelled, his loud voice immediately broke me out of my thoughts, "Watch out!"

"Eh?" I turned to look at him, confused, then my eyes widened with realisation, "Oh! Sorry, my mind flew somewhere else, when – " And suddenly, the tennis ball pummelled right into my cheek. Oh. So that's what Koishikawa was trying to warn me about. Ouch. Oh. We lost the game.

5 seconds later, where everyone is still staring at me, with Shiraishi, Kenya and Koishikawa having their eyes being popped out of their heads (because they somewhat partly responsible), with the tennis ball still pummelled in my cheek. Another 5 seconds later, and the tennis ball fell off my cheek, which should give me a beautiful bruise by the next morning. I blinked, pain immediately erupted from my cheek where I got hit. I unconsciously touched my cheeks and poked it slightly. Even more pain. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I howled.

"Um...Eh… Game and Match to Shiraishi-kun, Kenya-kun pair! 6 games to 4!" Yuuji filled in since Koharu was too flabbergasted to announce the results.

I groaned in pain, clutching my right cheek, and slowly sank to the floor, my racket loose from my grip and fell to the with some clatter. I could hear people chuckling quietly, or fussing and screaming of what to do, and the pound of heavy feet in various directions. I winched, as I gently touched my bruised cheek again. Someone stood in front of me, a shadow flickered over me. I looked up, and saw Zaizen Hikaru, his ear piercings flashing. I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

He stared back at me coolly, his dark green eyes boring into mine. He smirked. I glowered angrily at him. He bent down slightly, till his mouth was a few centimetres away from my ear, "It looks like you were having fun, playing tennis," He said in a low voice. My eyes widened. _…Fun…Playing tennis? _He smirked away and turned, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End~**

**Haha, looks like Osamu is getting suspicious now XD And Zaizen is being cocky (is he like thatm originally 0_o Hope I portrayed him right...) Yup, you saw Kaiya play tennis, sorry if I skipped like 10 games, but it gets annoying just describing the events == **

**Do you think Kaiya is kinda Mary Sue-ish? XD I think not, after seeing being hit by the tennis ball, on the head being smacked on the cheek by one. LOL XD Not to mention she was blushing pretty crazily like twice.  
>Her tennis skills are somewhat returning :D When I say "reading her opponents movements", to analyse where they're going to hit and stuff, I mean, Kaiya watches her opponents VERY VERY carefully. But she has to be careful with TRICK shots. Don't want to run one end, thinking that the ball is going to be hit there, but when it's actually somewhere else -.- (That will be extremely troublesome) <strong>

**I chose Koishikawa as Kaiya's double partner, because he seems the nicest (and somewhat sanest) out of them all. Chitose and Gin aren't there, because Chitose playing shogi and Gin has cleaning duties - as mentioned in the previous chapter. I think this chapter will be situated in after school, the jokes to make her laugh was in lunch and breaks (previous chapter). **

**Chitose and Gin's personalities... I don't know much about them =_= *facepalms* **

**THANKS FOR READING :D :D **

**.**

**mewmewlover23: Thank you!~ I will whenever I can :D **

**SighingWinter: Thank you very much! Yea, I understand that the characters are OOC, to be honest, I only seen like ~3 episodes of them == I did read the manga, but I promptly forgot about it. *facepalm* Thank you for the advice and thanks again! :D **

**Lady Syndra: Thank you so much! Haha, I won't - I'll try to update asap :D **


	5. Chapter 5: The Joy of Training

**A/N: **Chapter 5 is up! Sorry for not updating for 1 month. I had my mid-year exams. Q_Q I failed... Can't wait to get my report == My parents will kill me *sobs*

Go to my profile, for a picture link of Kaiya and Kai! :D

**Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OCs.**

Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted, and favourited this story QAQ I jump for joy every time I get a review, haha! I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. And for my other stories, I'm going to tackle them as soon as possible. Don't worry, I wont abandoned them now, but I'm just thinking about the future chapters and stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>~Synchronised~<br>|Chapter 5|  
>-The Joy of Training-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaiya's POV<strong>_

"I'M SO SORRY, KAI!" Kenya practically screamed into my ears, as he bowed repetitively. I rubbed my ear, scowling dangerously, and pressed the ice back firmly back on to my poor cheek with my other hand, welcoming the blissful chill.

"I don't appreciate that you're damaging my ear drums," I snapped, rubbing my ear.

"SORRY!"

I sighed. My eyes narrowed to Zaizen Hikaru, who had commented that I had _fun_ playing tennis. My hand unconsciously tightened on my ice pack, not even realising that my other hand was quivering in anger. 'Tennis…how could it be fun when Kai not around?' I thought bitterly. If it wasn't for tennis, maybe Kai would still be alive. Tennis made him go crazy. Kai used to leap at every tennis competition in Japan, regardless of the fact that it was older people, and maybe even professionals. Maybe, if we were never introduced to tennis, maybe…Kai could still be alive.

'Kai…' I lowered my head sadly, as I thought of him, his carefree smiles, my twin brother whom I both envied and admired. He was the favourite son, he was the one who brought smiles to everyone's faces, and could easily make them laugh. I always envied him for his carefree, happy nature and ability to get along with other people easily. I always feel awkward and insecure around new people. Whereas, for Kai, once he meets new people, they son act like they're best friends.

"Kai!" A face shoved itself in my view, breaking me out of my trance. I yelped and fell off the bench that I was perched on. I groaned in pain, as I hauled myself up, ignoring the sniggers and boisterous laughter that came from the regulars.

"Ne, ne! Kai likes to get injured a lot!" Kintarou hooted.

I grunted as I sat on the bench again.

"Ne, Kai-chan!~ You're in pain, poor, poor, _poor_, Kai-chan! Let Koharu-chan kiss you better!" Koharu declared as he once again appeared in my view.

"No."

"WAAAH! YUUJI!"

"Don't worry, Koharu-chan! I'll make you feel better!"

"Oh, Yuuji!~"

"Koharu!~"

"That's disgusting, senpais," Zaizen said bluntly, his nose wrinkled in disgust. An arrow pierced both Koharu and Yuuji, and they turned white, and were soon transported to the emo corner.

Kenya cleared his throat, "Anyway, I'm really, _really _sorry, Kai for hitting that ball in your face. I honestly thought that you were fully aware of the game… GAAH, SORRY!"

"If you stop yelling in my ear, then I accept your apology," I said, without a hint of emotion on my face, though a large vein twitched on my forehead.

Shiraishi and Osamu chuckled, as Kenya nodded gratefully and gave one last bow. I sighed, and placed the ice pack on the bench. "Thanks," I muttered, "I'll be going now."

"You're coming back for tennis practice tomorrow, right senpai!" Kintarou grinned.

"No."

"Ah…well…" Osamu sighed melodramatically, and picked his teeth with his toothpick, "Too late, Kai ever since 5 minutes ago, you had been a member of this club." He grinned, "Remember?"

My eye twitched. "No…?"

"Well, let me give you a little review…"

_Flashback (from 5 minutes ago)_

"_KAI, I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Kenya screeched melodramatically._

"_Kai, are you okay?" Shiraishi scratched his head, as he peered down at his kouhai in worry._

"_Sorry Kai, I should warned you earlier…" Koishikawa apologised._

"_So, Kai, are you okay? Do you want to join the tennis club?" Osamu questioned._

"_Yes, yes, whatever," Kaiya answered, not even fully paying attention to what was being said. She missed the wide grin that appeared on Osamu's face, and was oblivious to the loud cheers of some regulars._

_End Flashback._

I slammed my hand on my forehead, "Oh…snap…" I opened my eyes, glaring at Osamu, "I wasn't paying attention, okay!" My voice rose in frustration, my eyes blazing.

Osamu waved his finger at me, "Too late, you already agreed! There's morning and afternoon practice. Morning practice starts at 7:45 am, and the afternoon practice starts right after school unless you have cleaning duties. Bring your sports gear, and your tennis racket. Ah, we'll provide you the shirt, you're a Medium size, right? Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing you!"

My face must have looked horrified, that I immediately paled and had an urge to faint. Throat too tight to speak, I grabbed my bag and dashed right out of there.

"Ah…Kai must be so shocked and honoured that he can't even speak, and that he wants to dash home and tell his mother…ahh…how sweet…"

* * *

><p>Kaiya slammed the door behind her, and kicked off her shoes, before sliding her feet in a pair of slippers. "I'm home," she said, before releasing a sigh. She felt tired from the tennis game, and her cheek throb slightly when she touched it.<p>

"Welcome home, Kai," Yoko, her mother waltzed in and gave her child a smile. She patted Kaiya's (injured) cheek, and exclaimed in surprise as Kaiya winced slightly, "You're all sweaty and tired! What had you been doing?"

"Tennis," the answer came flying out of Kaiya's lips before she knew it.

Yoko's eyes widened with shock. "Tennis?" Her voice rose in disbelief, "_Tennis!"_

Kaiya sighed. "Yes, tennis. I'm on the tennis club…unfortunately." She muttered the last bit, which was unheard by her mother.

Yoko beamed in pure delight, "That's great! I'm going to cook our favourites for dinner!" She left the room, humming in happiness.

Kaiya, and walked to her room. She locked the door, once she was in. She gazed at herself in the mirror, and saw Sakamoto Kai. She raised her hand slowly, and ripped her wig off, her jet black hair tumbling to her shoulders, freed from the wig, and bobbin pins that secured it. She gently prodded her still pinked cheek. 'It's might leave a bruise,' she thought distastefully. Nevertheless, she ran her finger through her hair.

'I'm Sakamoto Kai… Kai, not Kaiya…' But her eyes betrayed what she'd thought.

* * *

><p>"You're really stupid, aren't you?" An eleven years old boy with jet black hair, and brown eyes remarked as he squatted down beside an eleven years old girl, that looked a lot like him, but with slightly longer hair.<p>

"Kai!" She gasped.

"Stupid Kaiya," Kai smiled, and flicked his finger on his twin sister's forehead.

"Ouch!" She winched, and clamped her hand on her forehead. She glared at Kai, "What's was that for!"

"For being an idiot," Kai retorted. His eyes softened, and he patted her head, "It's not your fault you know…"

"…" Kaiya was silent, as she gazed down at the ground.

"…I'm sorry…"

**_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP_****…**

Kaiya woke up with a start, and her hand automatically slammed on her alarm clock. "Kai..." She whispered, and hugged her knees tightly. She glanced at her clock, and her eyes widened. "Shoot! Tennis practice… Darn it…"

* * *

><p>Kaiya fingered her racket nervously as she sped down the street to her school. She can feel the smooth leather tape of the handle, screaming eagerly at her. Her heart thudded faster, and the butterflies in her stomach twisted and turned. The strings, thankfully hadn't been loosened, and the size was still pretty decent for someone like her.<p>

_7:42_

"Shoot, I'm going to be late…"

* * *

><p>"Nearly there…" Kaiya panted, her grip tight on her racket as she ran to the entrance of the school. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure jogging quickly in front of her. "Watch out!" She yelled. The boy spun around, emerald eyes flashing in anger. Kaiya's eyes widened, "Y-You!" And she crashed into him.<p>

"Ouch…" She groaned, as she landed on her backside. Zaizen picked himself up, scowling in annoyance.

"Watch it," he snapped, and spun around and left.

Kaiya growled, swallowing back a colourful string of curses, and grabbed her racket, and sped after him.

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Kaiya panted, "Got lost."<p>

"Oh," Osamu blinked at her, "Eh, that was expected. Today's your second day, I let you off this time."

"Thanks…"

"And here's your shirt."

Kaiya caught it, and eyed it warily. "I have to wear this?"

"All club members wear it, and if you become a regular, you get a jersey and a better version of it."

Kaiya sighed. "Not like I wanted to join this club in the first place…"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

* * *

><p>Kaiya frowned as she plucked at the strings of her racket. "Decent enough," she muttered. Her grip was loose as she held the racket, though her hand was tingling with excitement…or fear?<p>

"Kai, there you are," Shiraishi appeared next her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Ah, I see…wait, is that a _Prince _racket?" Shiraishi questioned, looking surprised.

"Yea," Kaiya answered, not looking like she really cared, "K-Kai…ya – Kaiya and I won these rackets when we played in a local tennis tournament, 2 years ago."

"IS THAT A _PRINCE _RACKET? Oh my gosh, Kai! Let me see!" Kintarou bounced up to them, and literally shoved his face in the racket, "Wow…sugoi!"

"_Prince _racket, aren't those racket expensive?" Kenya asked, his eyes going wide as he stared at the racket in Kaiya's hand.

"Yes," Shiraishi answered.

"A Prince racket!" Koharu squealed, "Is it pink! I want to see!"

Kaiya's eye twitched. 'What's so special about a _Prince _racket?' She thought with annoyance, as the regulars crowded around her, wanting to catch a glimpse of Kaiya's famous Prince racket, 'It's only a decent racket, nothing special.' Sure, she won it at a local mixed doubles competition with Kai, and she only used it a few times, because 2 years ago, it was slightly big for her hands, and she wasn't exactly comfortable with it. Kaiya released a heavy sigh. "Ano, aren't we going to practice now?" She asked crabbily, rubbing her temples.

"That's right, tennis!" Koharu exclaimed.

"Let's play tennis!" Kintarou yelled, punching the air with his racket.

"Tennis!~ Tennis!~" Yuuji skipped happily to the courts, an ecstatic smile stretching on his face.

"Did they just realised it?" Kaiya deadpanned, thinking about what she had gotten herself into.

"How stupid," Zaizen scoffed, and followed the other regulars to the courts. Kaiya narrowed her eyes, a vein throbbing on her forehead, 'Was he referring to me or the regulars?' she thought, feeling irritated, 'That guy really gets on my nerves.' Reluctantly, she dragged her feet over to the courts.

"Oh yea, we forgot to warm up!"

"…" Kaiya stared incredulously at the regulars, whom most of them were laughing at the team's mistake (or rather, stupidity) of almost forgetting to warm up. "What have a gotten myself into," She groaned quietly.

* * *

><p>"Kai, let's play singles," Shiraishi smiled at the second year, "It will be good if you regain you old abilities and improve." Kaiya nodded, not really caring.<p>

"Ehhh?" Kintarou whined, "But _I _want to play against Kai. I want to see the super, duper awesome Synchronised move!"

"Kin-chan," Shiraishi said threateningly, and began removing his bandages on his arm.

"EEP!" Kintarou screamed, "Not the poison arm!" He immediately dash around to hide behind Kaiya, and screamed in an overdramatic voice, "SAVE ME, KAI! BUCHOU IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She sighed. Shiraishi glared warningly at Kintarou, and the 1st year closed his mouth immediately.

"I'll be the referee," Gin offered.

"Thanks, Gin," Shiraishi smiled, "Let's go, Kai."

"Hn."

"Kai, rough or smooth?" Shiraishi questioned, as he placed his racket's head on the ground, and held the handle loosely by its end.

"Rough," she answered. Shiraishi spun the racket and it dropped immediately.

"Looks like it's smooth, my serve then," Shiraishi grinned, "Ah!~ Ecstasy!" Kaiya stared at him incredulously and blinked, and walked quickly to the baseline of the court.

"One set match. Shiraishi to serve," Gin said, from the umpire's seat.

"Here I go," Shiraishi smirked, and threw the ball up into the air and smashed it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaiya's POV<strong>_

I bent my knees slightly, and held my racket firmly, as I watch Shiraishi buchou's movements. He threw up the ball, and raised his arm to hit it, his right hand pointing at the ball that was now dropping back down. I narrowed my eyes and shifted slightly to the left. 'Here!' I thought in anticipation, as I saw the ball speed to my court. I backhanded the ball, and flicked it, just over the net.

Shiraishi's eyes widened. "Did you just… You knew where I was going to hit it?" He gasped, clearly shocked. I grunted in response, and returned back to my ready position.

Osamu walked over to where the other regulars are watching. "Reading the opponent, huh…" he mused quietly, "That usually Kaiya's specialty…"

"Eh?" Kenya looked confused.

"I think that Kai's tennis style changed because of the death of his twin sister…" Chitose said quietly.

"He looks like he's having fun, but he's forcing himself not to," Osamu frowned, "That's strange. Kaiya's death must have impacted him greater than I'd thought. But if he hadn't played for 2 years since Kaiya's death, how is it even possible, that he's playing in a different style?"

"Maybe…Kaiya's ghost is taking over his body," Kenya said slowly, and his face immediately paled, his eyes twitched and bulged, "Oh no!"

Osamu bonked Kenya on the head, with a sigh. "Of course not, stupid."

"By any chance, do you guys have any purifying salt?" Kenya asked.

"…"

"15 – love," Gin said.

Shiraishi looked amused as he picked up a nearby tennis ball. Once again, he threw it up, and smashed it to the service box. I gasped, as the ball sped past me, and my eyes fell on the slight dent that the ball made.

"Service Ace. 15 all."

I narrowed my eyes, and moved at bit to the left. Shiraishi served again, and the ball flew past me.

"30-15."

"40-15."

A small smirk appeared on my lips, as Shiraishi served again. The ball bounced into the service ball, and as if my body was moving on its own, my arm reached out, and quickly placed a spin on the ball before slamming it to Shiraishi.

He smirked, and yelled, "Too easy, Kai! Ah, ecstasy!" He moved his elbow back, and the ball bounced near his feet, and spun furiously on the ground before heading off to another direction – away from Shiraishi. "Eh?" His eyes widened and looked at the ball, which was now several feet away from him.

"What was that?" Kenya whispered, his eyes widened in shock, "The ball should've bounced to Shiraishi, but instead it went _away _from him!"

Osamu's hat lowered slightly, "Reverse. Kai puts a lot of spin on the all and hits it backs to the opponent. When the balls hits the ground, it spins and goes in another direction."

"THAT'S SO COOL! SHIRAISHI-BUCHOU, LET ME PLAY!" Kintarou bellowed, an ecstatic grin stretching on his face, as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Not now, Kin-chan!" Shiraishi replied, "I still have a game to finish."

I blinked and glanced at my watch. "40-30… You win, buchou," I said monotonously.

"Eh?"

"The bell's going to ring."

* * *

><p>I drummed my fingers on the table as I stared confusingly at an English sentence. I scratched out the Japanese translation I had wrote, and heaved a sigh. Next to me, Zaizen glanced at me and gave a quiet snort. "It's easy, stupid," he muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.<p>

I turned my head to give him a glare, "For you maybe," I hissed. _Arrogant Pig. _He doesn't have to run it in my face. I can't help it if I "naturally" suck with foreign languages. The only English word I know is 'Hello.' Mentally, I curse Zaizen for being such an arrogant prick…and smart at English.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Quickly, I packed all my things, and grabbed my stuff, and zoomed out of classroom. My eyes darted left and right, and I hurried down the hallway.<p>

"_Kai-chan!~~"_

I froze, my face paled, and I made a dash for the nearest exit. 'Not him again,' I cringed.

"Too bad. Can't run, Kai!" I felt someone jump onto my back, and my knees buckled. Another weight dropped onto me, and I crashed onto the floor, with a muffled cry of pain.

"OHO! That looks fun! I wanna join!"

"Kin-chan!"

Soon enough, I felt another person pummel himself onto me. I groaned under pain from _three _people. "Gerroff me!" I cried, my voice muffled. I flailed my arms, which haven't been squashed flat, but to no avail.

"Nope!~ You're coming to tennis practice!" Koharu sang, his glasses glinted in the light.

"Yup, yup!~" Yuuji agreed, laughing as he continued to squash me down on the floor.

"Oho! You're going to have a match with me, Kai!" Kintarou declared loudly, "Show me _all _your awesome, cool moves!"

"Everyone…" Shiraishi sighed, "Get off Kai, before you actually kill him…"

* * *

><p>"Kai?"<p>

I slowly raised my head, to see Osamu, my uncle, and the coach of this tennis team.

"Yes?"

He smiled 'pleasantly.' I raised an eyebrow, 'This can't be good,' I thought.

"Run 50 laps, 300 swings, and do 50 sit ups, and 50 push ups."

My jaw unhinged and dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p>I dragged my feet to the bench, where my Prince racket, water bottle and towel was. I heaved a sigh of relief, once I sat down, relieving the pressure on my poor feet. I had done my <em>50 laps, 300 swings, 50 sit ups and 50 push ups. <em>Joy. I can feel my limbs dying. Gingerly, I threw my towel over my head, and sighed in bliss. I unscrewed the bottle cap, and took a deep draught.

Someone stepped in front of me. I raised my eyes from beneath the towel, and glared at the intruder. My eyes slanted into a glare, "What?" I grumbled, obviously displeased.

Zaizen Hikaru blinked stared back coolly, "Play a match with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **End of Chapter!~ I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!~ :D

I hoped that the characters weren't OOC, and stuff. Anyhow, "Prince" rackets... I assume are pretty expensive. Even a Yonex (A pretty awesome brand) badminton racket cost like ~$100 (Australian dollars). I nearly fainted when I found out that some badminton rackets could be well over $300.

I think Prince rackets are good quality and stuff, and expensive? I don't know. I don't really play tennis, I play badminton. :)

Warming up is _necessary _before you play some serious games or train or whatever. I'm in a badminton club, and I usually run a couple of laps and stretch, before I do some actual playing. If you don't stretch and play a serious game of tennis (or whatever), you might get a muscle stretch or cramps, or something, and that's not exactly pleasant...

I tried to portray Zaizen as a rude person, besides that's what some websites say... *scratches head* And Prince of Tennis wikia, says that Zaizen's preferred type is a home-oriented girl... What the heck. (I don't even know what a "home-oriented girl" is like, and means...) *facepalm*

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! :D

.

**neighhh im a horsieee**: Soon, I hope :) Thank you~

**GethinPathIsolator**: Thank you so much for your kind review!~ :D I'm kind of itching to write the bits I like, hehe

**Lady Syndra**: Osamu is very suspicious at around these points xD Well, one style can't change that easily :/ (Especially if you haven't be playing for ~2 years)  
>Whew, I don't like Mary Sues. Well, if she can beat Shiraishi easly without breaking a sweat, then she's definitely a Mary Sue O_O<br>Thank you!~~ :D Her playing style somewhat mainly consists of reading the opponents and hitting some special serves, as you can see :)  
>Well, Zaizen's personality, is downright rude. Glad that you can see that, haha XD<br>Thank you so much for your review!~ :D I like reviews that voices out the reader's opinions, haha XD

**mewmewlover23**: :D Thank you~

**XAlluringShadowsX**: Thank you!~ :D :D

**Yuki Mizuho**: Once I get some ideas in my head XD Thank you!~~ :D I plan on finishing this story afterall =^^=

**Guest/Anonymous**: Thank you so much for your kind review! :D :D I will continue this for sure ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Encounters

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for not updating this story in awhile! I won't update for awhile due to some work that I had left stupidly to the last week. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

To those who are familiar with my story "Fallen Love" - I had decided to rewrite it, and it's published as "Tricks of Life". If you have the time, please read it! :) Thank you!

By the way, the picture above, is Kaiya and Kai. Go to my profile for the picture link - and the enlarged version. The girl - is Kaiya, but I imagine her having shorter - shoulder length, layered hair, and Kai with brown eyes.

**Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OCs. (And if I do own Prince of Tennis, I would make Tezuka smile 24/7, and Sanada frown less.) **

Thank you for all your support, guys! :D I really appreciated. Every review makes me motivated to write more! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~Synchronised~<br>|Chapter 6|  
>-Encounters-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaiya blinked, surprised. "No," she stated, her dark eyes glaring back.<p>

"What? Your scared that you might lose?" Zaizen mocked.

Kaiya's eyes narrowed at him, "What?" She growled.

A smirk flitted over Zaizen's lips. "How weak. You managed to score a few points from Shiraishi-buchou and Kenya-senpai. Guess that was just luck."

Kaiya's brown eyes narrowed even further dangerously. Before she can retort back, Osamu appeared. "Oh, Zaizen-kun, Kai-kun! Seems like there's a court free, you two can play singles!" He grinned mischievously.

Zaizen smirked. "Fine by me," he said coolly, placed his racket over his shoulder whilst looking back at Kaiya. "Get ready to lose."

Kaiya responded with a scowl. She ripped off the towel from her head, and wiped the sweat off her face. She grabbed her racket, and muttered something incoherent under her breath, and stormed off.

Osamu smirked, and chuckled quietly to himself. "Looks like this battle is rather heated up! Excellent!" He sat on the bench, where Kaiya was, and stared at the court where Zaizen and Kai will be playing against each other. His eye lowered, unreadable emotions swirling in his eyes.

_A 9 years old boy with black hair and bright brown eyes smiled, as he clutched a brand new tennis racket. "Thank you, Uncle!" He beamed, and grinned widely again. An identical girl with the same features but longer hair smiled shyly, as she quietly voiced out het thanks. In their hands, were identical tennis rackets. _

Osamu sighed heavily. "Why am I remembering them now?" He muttered.

* * *

><p>"Rough or smooth?" Zaizen questioned, as he placed the head of the racket on the ground.<p>

"Smooth," Kaiya answered without hesitation.

Zaizen spun the racket. The racket spun smoothly, and slowed, till it clattered on the ground. The letter on the bottom of the handle was upside-down. He smirked, "Looks like it's my serve."

Kaiya turned around, walked to the back of the court. Her racket was loose in her grip, but it soon tightened, when she reached the end of the court. Her eyes glared at Zaizen.

Zaizen threw the ball up and smashed it to her side. Running quickly, Kaiya hit it back gently, allowing it to drop over the net. Zaizen reacted quickly, and smashed it towards the back corner of the court.

Kaiya's eyes widened. 'Fast,' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Kaiya<strong>

"15 – love."

I bent my knees slightly, carefully watching my opponent, as he served. The ball zoomed past me.

"30 – love."

"40 – love."

"Game to Zaizen Hikaru."

"Is that all you have?" Zaizen taunted.

My eye twitched heavily. I breathed in deeply, whilst chanting in my head, _'Ignore that git. Ignore that git. Ignore that git.' _

I picked up a ball, and bounced it a few times. "Ready?" I challenged, catching the ball with my left, as a smirk appearing on my lips. 'I should go full out, since that git annoys me,' I thought, my eyes narrowing down in determination. I threw the ball up high, and smashed it above my head. It landed on the ground and spun wildly. Zaizen narrowed his eyes, as the ball was lifted off the ground and swerved dangerously to near his head. He quickly jerked his head to the right, the ball just missing him by a hair.

"15 – love."

I smirked, as I picked up another ball. 'Shame,' I thought, 'It didn't hit his face. And that Twist Serve was quite nice too – especially after two years without playing.'

I bounced the ball in my left, and served it. Once again, the ball spun wildly on the ground before swerving to my opponent face. (Un)Fortunately, he dodged it again, the ball missing him by a hair.

"30 – love."

I smirked, and served again.

"40 – love."

'One more point till game point,' I thought, and served again. As my racket came in contact with the ball, my eyes widened, 'Shoot! I served it wrong!'

The ball sailed over the net, and landed in the service box, but this time it didn't spin.

"What's wrong, Sakamoto?" Zaizen smirked as he returned easily, "What's happened to that Twist Serve?"

I didn't respond, as I hit it back, though the furrow between my brows were more than enough to answer his question. I stepped back, my eyes scanning his movements quickly, as he positioned himself to hit it.

'To the left!' I thought, and I quickly moved to the left. The ball sailed to the right. I gasped.

"40 – 15."

Zaizen smirked, his dark green eyes bored into mine. "Looks like you read wrong."

"Tch." I tightened my grip on the ball and smashed it hard onto his side.

"Out! 40 – 30."

'Darn it,' I thought, turning my gaze away from Zaizen's mocking smirk, 'Getting too riled up.' I breathed in deeply, and bounced the ball, and closed my eyes. Suddenly, the image of a 11 years old boy with black hair and brown eyes appeared in my mind.

_Kai…_

My eyes snapped open, ignoring the painful throb that stabbed at my heart. I threw the ball up, and smashed it down to the opposite side. The ball spun wildly, and curved away.

"Game to Sakamoto Kai! 1 game all!"

I panted heavily, as I wiped the sweat off. 'I should've rested, before agreeing to this match,' I thought tiredly.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

I froze. Slowly, I turned to the direction where the voice came from. I regretted it. Konjiki Koharu was blowing kisses to me from outside the court, and soon enough, he was waving bright, pink pom-poms, screaming out good luck to me, and saying how much loves…Hitouji Yuuji.

Beads of sweat poured down my face, as a frightened and repulsed expression flittered across my face. Is it just me, or did the air just get colder…?

"Good luck, Kai-kun! K-A-I!"

I screamed, and dashed out of the courts.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared as Kaiya ran out of the courts, screaming as if she was being chased by a wild hyena.<p>

"Wah! Don't run away, Kai-kun!"

"Oh, so it's Konjiki-senpai?"

"Ah, no wonder, that boy is running away…"

"I truly pity him…"

"Poor guy…"

"Oh well, let's get back to training!"

* * *

><p>"Why did I even join that crazy club in the first place?" Kaiya groaned, as she slumped in her chair, "Oh yea… Stupid Uncle Osamu tricked me too…" She heaved a sigh, and pulled off her wig, her black hair tumbling to her shoulders. Kaiya smiled ruefully as she felt her shoulder-length hair tickled her neck, and gently took hold a picture.<p>

"Kai…"

Kaiya glanced at her calendar, her gaze lingered on a date that was circled in red. '_Kai's funeral anniversary…'_

* * *

><p>A girl with black hair, and dull brown eyes shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket, as she glanced around, wondering where to go.<p>

She a crumpled note out of pocket, and smoothed the wrinkles.

_Kai-kun! _

_I'll be coming home tonight around 10pm, because I have a business dinner! Can you buy eggs, milk, butter, bread, and some vegetables (preferably carrots, potatoes, and lettuce – don't buy them if they're too expensive) for tomorrow? _

_Thank you! :D _

_Mum. _

Kaiya sighed, and shoved the note back into her pocket. Slowly, she walked down the bustling street, enjoying the wind blowing through her hair. A faint smile appeared on her lips. It has been awhile since she walked down the streets as Kaiya, not Kai. But her heart ache, when she thought of lying to everyone about who she really is.

She glanced at a nearby takoyaki stall, watching the chef skilfully cooking the takoyaki.

_Flashback_

"_Kaiya! Kaiya!" Kai tugged his twin sister, and pointed at the chef who was prodding the cooking takoyaki, and turning it over, "Look how skilful he is! Wah, awesome! There's like dozens of takoyaki and none of them are burning at all! And they all look so delicious!" _

_Kaiya smiled. "They do look yummy." She agreed softly. Kai grinned, and blinked when a strange sound emitted from his stomach._

"_Uh, Kai? That was your stomach…are you sure that you're not hungry!" Kaiya asked. _

"_I'm note hungry!" Kai yelled, pressing his palm onto his stomach, as if he was telling it to shut up, "The takoyaki is just making me hungry of course!" _

"_Kai, your stomach is growling again."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"TAKOYAKI!" Kintarou shrieked in delight, his dark eyes shining as he stared at the plate of takoyaki before him, "THANK YOU, SHIRAISHI-BUCHOU!" The other three people seated sighed, shaking their heads at how the first year can remain so loud.<p>

"Hey, Kintarou!" Kenya yelled, "It was me that bought the takoyaki for you!"

Kintarou blinked, and (forcefully) drew his eyes away from his beloved takoyaki. "Eh… Really, Kenya-senpai?" He whined, "But it's always Shiraishi-buchou that treats me to takoyaki…"

Kenya's eye twitched. "I bought it for you, because Shiraishi asked me too, since he's saving money for a new grip tape!"

"Eh…really?"

"YES! Shouldn't you be _a bit_ more grateful, especially to a _senpai _who wasted _so much _money for some _food_ that you eat _every single _day!?" Kenya yelled.

"Senpai, must you _emphasise _every word?" Zaizen said, emotionlessly, "And you're yelling too loud." He placed his earplugs back into his ear.

Kenya gritted his teeth angrily, whilst Shiraishi laughed nervously, patting his friend on the back. "Kouhais, these days! No respect and manners for their senpais, at all!" Kenya grumbled, turning his head at another direction. His eyes widened.

"Shiraishi, look," Kenya pointed, his eyes bulging.

"What is it?" Shiraishi sighed, "Please tell me it's not Koharu and Yuuji."

"No! Look!"

"What? A girl that you find hot, and you think that your cousin in Tokyo will get jealous because that girl is your girlfriend?"

"No! L-Look! Doesn't _she _look like –"

"What now? A supermodel? Last time you checked out a girl that looked like a 'supermodel', 'she' turned out to be a guy cross-dressing!"

"Senpai has weird taste. And his eyes need to be checked."

"Shut up, Zaizen!"

"Takabali –is Mmmm!"

"Kin-chan, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Ah! Sorry, buchou!"

"Shiraishi! Look!" Kenya persisted, pulling his captain's sleeve.

"Kenya. After…all those bizarre choices of your definition of a 'hot girl', I really doubt your choices. You're too hasty."

"Hey! No speed, no life!"

"I feel sorry for your future wife one day, senpai."

"Not you too, Zaizen!"

"See, even Zaizen agrees!"

Kintarou stopped chewing his takoyaki, and his eyes bulged.

"Eh? Kin-chan, what's wrong?" Shiraishi asked. He had never seen Kintarou pause in the middle of eating takoyaki before. Once he gets his hands on it, he will easily devour it and demand for more. (Well, maybe burp first, and praise how delicious it is, then whinge for more.)

"It…S-She…That girl…she looks like Kai! But…a girl!" Kintarou choked out.

"What?!"

"Kintarou!" Kenya pointed, "That one, right? The one with black hair, and brown eyes, and is looking at the takoyaki stall!"

"Y-Yea! That one!"

"It's rude to point."

Shiraishi ignored the second year, and turned around. He gasped, and his jaw dropped. "She looks exactly like Kai!" He whispered, loud enough for the other three people to hear, "But she has longer hair! And she's a girl!"

"Maybe, she's Kai's mum?" Kintarou suggested.

"No, idiot," Zaizen said, as he too turned to look, but remained impassive, "She looks too young. She looks like our age. Maybe his sister, or cousin."

"Wait a minute… If she's Kai's sister… Osamu said that Kai's twin sister is already dead!" Shiraishi gasped, and his face paled.

"T-Then, she's a ghost?!" Kenya yelped. He gulped, beads of sweat began to pour down his face.

"G-G-G-Ghost?" Kintarou stammered, his face paling.

"Don't be stupid," Zaizen scoffed, "Ghosts doesn't exist. It just might be a coincidence that she looks like Kai. Besides, black hair and brown eyes are really common, and Kai probably has a feminine and common face."

Everyone blinked and took that in slowly. "You may be right, Zaizen," Shiraishi sighed in relief.

"That was the smartest thing you ever said, Zaizen!" Kenya laughed, and reverted his attention back to the girl, "She looks pretty cute, though. Not my type, and not pretty enough to make Yuushi swoon over her."

"Are you saying that Kai is cute?" Kintarou questioned.

"No!" Kenya snapped, "I'm just saying that _she _looks a bit cute, but she's not pretty enough! Not Kai! _That _girl!"

"Calm down, you two. I don't she'll appreciate that you two are talking about her…"

Zaizen turned up the volume on his iPod, ignoring the two bicker, whilst Shiraishi tried to calm them down. His eyes trailed over the girl, who sighed, turned around, and walk away. His eyes widened. That girl had the same eyes as Kai – the same bleak, dull eyes, and the way her eyes look like she is hiding something. He watched her retreating back, as she walked down the street.

Zaizen shrugged. It was just a coincidence…right?

Besides, what kind of boy would want to dress like a girl? …Well, maybe except for Konjiki Koharu…

* * *

><p>"Hey Kai!" Kintarou yelled, as he appeared in front Kaiya, who was calmly sipping her water. Kaiya's eyes flitted to the small first year.<p>

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Kintarou?"

"Kai, have you ever, ever, ever dress up like a girl?" Kintarou asked, his eyes dead serious.

"…No…" Kaiya answered slowly, looking confused.

"Oh okay!" Kintarou grinned. He dashed off.

Kaiya blinked after him. "That was weird."

* * *

><p>"Kenya! Kenya!" Kintarou bounced in front of the Speed Star of Naniwa.<p>

"What, Kintarou?" Kenya inquired.

"You know that girl we say yesterday? She wasn't cross-dressing! She is a 100% girl!"

"That's nice to know, Kintarou."

"Yea! It's better than the supermodel who turned out to be a cross-dresser!"

"…Kintarou…"

"Kenya? What's wrong?"

"Run. Now."

"Eh…why? If you want to kill, me you'll get 10000 laps!"

"Speaking of laps, Shiraishi, get over here!"

"What is it, Kenya? Oh, good morning, Kin-chan."

"Morning!~"

"Shiraishi, please show your _arm _to Kintarou. He's being a pain in the foot."

"Oh ok. Kin-chan… Feel the wrath of the poison arm!"

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

><p>"Sakamoto-kun, answer the question on the board, please," the teacher said, as he tapped the blackboard with the chalk.<p>

Kaiya stared at the board. "x equals 11.5," she answered, after doing some quick calculations in her head.

"Correct. Zaizen-kun, please answer the next question."

"y equals 7.4, and x equals 6.9," Zaizen said impassively, glancing briefly at the board.

"Excellent job as usual, Zaizen-kun."

"Hn."

'How cocky,' Kaiya thought with a deadpanned expression.

* * *

><p>Kaiya sighed heavily. "Kai-kun?" Osamu towered over her with a cheery smile, "As punishment from running away yesterday, 80 laps."<p>

She blinked. "Okay."

"And do your usual training. This time. 55 laps, 325 swings, 55 sit ups and 55 push ups. Don't forgot your 80 laps!~"

Once again, Kaiya's jaw unhinged and drop to the ground.

* * *

><p>Kaiya dragged herself over to her bench. Her legs felt like they were going to fall off, and her calves were literally <em>burning<em>.

"Kai-kun!" Koharu squealed with Yuuji behind, "Would you like to see Naniwa's baka couple recent dance?"

"No." With that, Kaiya grabbed her things, and staggered away from them.

"Ne, Yuuji-kun! Don't you think that with that stumbling, Kai-kun looks like an old man?"

"Koharu-chan! I'm sorry, but Kai-kun looks more like a old, limping turtle!"

Kaiya dragged another foot forward, her eye twitching. "I can hear you, you idiots," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"I want to see that girl who looks like Kai again…" Kintarou whined.<p>

"Eh? A girl that looks like Kai?" Chitose questioned.

"Who knows?" Shiraishi shrugged, "We might bump into her when we're buying ice-cream."

"It's quite unlikely though," Kenya mused, "Anyway, last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Ah! Wait for me, Kenya!"

"Kin-chan!"

"Shiraishi!"

"Uh, what's your name again – ah – Koishikawa!"

"Chitose!"

"Ah! Gin! Wait for me everyone!"

"Koharu!" Yuuji yelled!

Soon, there was only one person left. Zaizen Hikaru. He blinked after the regulars who were all running and screaming like idiots. He sighed. "My team mates are idiots…" With that, he chased after them.

At least he wasn't screaming.

* * *

><p>Kaiya picked up a note from her mum from the table.<p>

_Kai-kun! _

_I'll be coming home around 9pm! My boss told me to come to work to replace one of the workers for a few hours! There's some rice and leftovers in the fridge. Just heat that up in the microwave for dinner!_

_Sorry, Kai-kun!_

_From, Mum._

She blinked, and a rare smiled flitted over her lips. "I guess I can go and relax again," she mused, releasing her hair from her wig. She quickly changed into a loose cardigan with a simple shirt underneath, and jeans. Humming softly, she left her house.

* * *

><p>"No speed, no life!"<p>

"Kenya! You're going too fast!"

"You're to slow!" Kenya yelled over his shoulder, giving a challenging smirk to his friends.

"Ah! Watch out!"

"OOF!"

"Kenya!"

"Ow…"

"Ouch, that hurts," Kenya muttered, and stood up. He rubbed the back of his net sheepishly, "Sorry, I was running too fast and didn't look what's in front of me. Here, I'll help you up." He offered his hand, and opened his eyes from the sheepish smile. He gasped, "Y-You –"

"Kenya!" The regulars ran over to their teammates, "When look back when you're running so fast! Sheesh! Sorry for our teammate – aren't you..."

Kaiya raised her head. Her eyes widened.

"A-Aren't you…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D It was a bit rushed though ==

These days, there's so much pressure from my parents and school. Ugh... And the exams are coming up... joy...

I need to be more motivated and study! (Problem is, I'm too lazy)

I found out what a home-oriented girl is - someone who does all the chores - like a housewife. No wonder Zaizen preferred type is a home oriented girl - no chores to do... I hate chores - especially cleaning the floor - makes my back hurt. ==

Kaiya enjoys being like a normal girl, because she sometimes find the wig, and lying bothersome. So she enjoys being herself (and a girl) for once when her mum's not around.

And by the way, Kaiya lost the match against Zaizen by forfeit. D-Don't blame it on me! BLAME KONJIKI KOHARU! *runs*

.

**Lady Syndra:** Yay! Badminton buddies! :D Osamu smiled like that because it's like "I'll hope you'll enjoy this _present_" smile - like what Fuji and Yukimura does. Besides, when you have this "influence" over people, don't you feel like telling them to run laps because they annoy you. :) No, not, yet, Osamu doesn't suspect anything...yet (but he finds Kaiya's style of tennis strange). Haha, yes it's rather unfair, but you read what Kaiya did (she lost the match by forfeit lol XD) Thank you!~~ :D

**XAlluringShadowsX:** Thank you! :D Haha, Zaizen and Kaiya's match was a bummer, ne? (Blame Koharu) Thank you!~~ :D

**Yuki Mizuho:** Thank you!~ :D I'll try to update as soon as possible!

**Guest/Anonymous:** Haha, Thank you!~ :D Well...Zaizen and Kaiya's match was a bummer. ^^; (Blame Koharu)

**rinapkc:** Thank you!~ :D Well...I guess the romance will start when Kaiya is revealed as a girl. ^^; Thank you!~~ :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Gravestone's Words

**A/N: **Hi everyone! My exams are finally over! :DD Here's Chapter 7 of Synchronised. Thank you so much for all your support! ^^

**Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't own it, I only own my OCs.**

I would like to thank the people who favourited, alerted and reviewed this story. I'm really happy knowing that people are reading this and enjoyed this story. Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>~Synchronised~<br>|Chapter 7|  
>-The Gravestone's Words-<strong>

* * *

><p>"AHH!" Kintarou screamed as he pointed his finger at the brunette girl, his finger an inch away from her forehead, "I-It's the girl that looks like Kai!"<p>

Kaiya shifted uncomfortably. 'T-This isn't good,' she thought, beads of sweat forming on her face. 'What if they find out?'

"W-What are you saying, Kintarou!" Kenya exclaimed, jabbing Kintarou. Laughing nervously, he turned to Kaiya, "Sorry, Miss! This boy, here! Eats way too much takoyaki! And he's quite an idiot too! He tends to blurt out random things too!"

"Ehh?" Kintarou whined, "That wasn't nice, Kenya!"

"Hmm…" Koharu shifted his glasses as he stared down at the girl curiously. "Ne, Yuu-kun. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yuuji mimicked his actions. "Why, yes, of course, Koharu-chan."

"You two, shut up," Shiraishi said bluntly, his eyes twitching, as he sighed into his bandaged hand.

"We're sorry about that," Chitose smiled at Kaiya, "They're just idiots."

"I agree."

"Eh? Who are you again?"

"…"

Kaiya's brow twitched slightly, as she stood up. She brushed the dust from her clothes. 'Out of school, they're still the same,' She thought in annoyance. "It's fine," She said coldly, avoiding eye contact with them. "If you'll excuse me, I'll in a hurry." She shoved her hands in her pockets, and quickly weaved through the regulars.

"Hey."

Kaiya stopped in her tracks. "Yes?" She asked, slightly irritated, as she turned around, her brown eyes staring at them with exasperation.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Sakamoto Kai?" Zaizen questioned, his eyes piercing into hers.

Kaiya blinked, his gaze unwavering. "No," Kaiya answered bluntly, and closed her eyes and left.

* * *

><p>"H-Her voice…sounds like Kai!" Kenya stammered.<p>

"Her face also looks like Kai!"

"Her eyes are the same colour!"

"Her hair are also the same colour!"

"She probably has one of those faces. Black hair and brown eyes are quite common in Japan," Shiraishi shook his head, "Besides, she could be Kai's mother, or even a relative."

"AHH! A relative of Kai!" Kintarou yelled, his eyes shining, "Shiraishi! I get it now! That girl is…"

"A relative of Kai, or whatever," Kenya finished off, smiling, "Just because she looks like Kai, doesn't necessarily mean anything!"

"Ah, Yuu-kun! Common faces are quite common, ne!"

"Whatever you say, Koharu-chan!"

"Shut up, you two."

Zaizen ignored the ruckus behind him, but his eyes trailed to the girl, who was just stepping into a bus. His eyes widened. 'That bus… one of the main destinations is a cemetery. Could it be…?' He shook his head, maybe his (idiotic) teammates were right. Besides, this has nothing to do with him anyway.

"Why were we so riled up of a girl because she looks like Kai, again?"

"Er…dunno. Let's just blame Kin-chan."

"EHHH! You guys are treating me to takoyaki? Awesome! I want… ONE HUNDRED PLATES!"

"No way."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Kaiya<strong>

I stared sadly at the stone in front of me.

_In loving memory of  
>Sakamoto Kai<br>19XX – 20XX  
>A young boy who filled everyone with hope and smiles.<br>Rest in Peace_

Gently, I placed my fingers on the gravestone. "Kai…" I whispered softly. I couldn't help but screw my eyes shut and let the tears fall from my eyes.

"_Kaiya! Kaiya!" A young boy grinned, clutching a tennis racket in his hands, "C'mon! Hurry up! I want to get to the tennis courts as quickly as possible!" _

"_H-Hey! Kai!" The girl fumbled with her shoe, "Wait please!" _

"_Slowpoke! Hurry up!" _

_._

"_Hey…Kaiya?" _

"_Yes, Kai?" _

"_You know about the Mixed Doubles Tennis Competitions in Tokyo?" _

"_Yup."_

"_I want to win that."_

"_E-Eh? Are you serious?"_

"_I'm serious. You know…I want to make both Mum and Dad proud of us." _

"…_Yea…me too." _

_._

"_Kaiya, let's make a promise." _

"_What?" _

"_Let's promise that we'll give it our all in this Tokyo U15 Mixed Doubles Tennis Competition!" _

"_O-Okay!" _

"_Let's give it all our all, and walk out of the courts with no regrets! Promise?"_

"_I promise." _

_._

"_Kai?" She whispered again, and ignored the people's whispers. She frowned and pushed her way through a small crowd, that was surrounding something…or someone. She made it to the front of the line. Kai._

"_KAI!" Kaiya screamed, dropping the trophy, and hurrying to his side, once again ignoring her pain. "Kai…no, no…" She knelt beside him and patted his cheeks, "You're joking right? You're just playing around? Kai…answer me! This isn't funny! KAI!" She ignored the blood that seeped through his clothes and slowly touched his pulse. Nothing. Dead. He's gone. And he won't come back. Kaiya stared desperately at her dead twin, tears escaping her eyes as she stared at her brother._

_._

_Kaiya stared blankly at the tombstone, gripping her black clothes tightly. She refused to believe. She didn't want to believe it. The words didn't change. The words didn't fade from the gravestone. _

_In loving memory of  
>Sakamoto Kai<br>19XX – 20XX  
>A young boy who filled everyone with hope and smiles.<br>Rest in Peace_

_Kaiya gritted her teeth. "Kai…" She choked out, tears spilling from her eyes again. She screamed. She couldn't help it._

_._

"_I rather you not to come near this gravestone, Mum," Kaiya spoke, taking the bouquet of flowers from her mother._

"_Kai? Why not?" Sakamoto Yoko questioned, a puzzled expression crossing her features._

"_Kai…ya… Kaiya…" Kaiya choked out, tears pooling in her eyes. _

"_I understand Kai," Yoko smiled sadly, and patted Kaiya on the shoulder, "I'll wait in the car." She bowed to the gravestone, and hurried down the path. _

_Once Yoko was out of sight, Kaiya stepped slowly her way to the gravestone. She didn't want her mother to see "Sakamoto Kai" on the gravestone, instead of "Sakamoto Kaiya." Slowly, she sank to her knees. The tears that she was just holding back spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. _

"_I'm…I'm so sorry…" _

I opened my eyes, tears blurring my sight. My grip tightened on the gravestone, and I shifted forward, and wrapped my arms around the stone tightly.

"I wished…you were alive, Kai," I whispered, "I'm so sorry for taking your place… I just want Mother to be happy…"

I reluctantly released my hold from the gravestone. I lowered my eyes. _Your death anniversary is coming up. _

I smiled ruefully. I'm glad that Mum won't be here. I had been making excuses for her not to go near this gravestone. I slowly stood up, my knees buckling. I know, by the time I walk out of this cemetery, that my heart would feel heavier.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kai!" Kintarou smiled brightly at Kaiya, "I saw a girl that looked just like you!"<p>

Kaiya blinked. "Oh…that's interesting," She mused, drawing her eyes away from the first year.

"It is, isn't it!" Kintarou grinned.

Kaiya flinched. She couldn't help it. The way that Kintarou is ridiculously happy which reminded her of Kai made her feel…even more empty.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kintarou," Kaiya gritted out, "I'm going to practice."

"Ooh! Me too! Wait…what am I suppose to do again?"

* * *

><p>"Kai is looking awfully sad today," Koharu mused.<p>

"And he seems more cranky that usual," Kenya agreed.

"It's pains my heart to see that," Yuuji sighed dramatically.

"Kai looked like he didn't get enough sleep either," Chitose mused.

"That's bad for the health," Gin noted.

"He seems rather troubled…" Koishikawa mumbled.

"…"

"I'm Koishikawa. Koishikawa Kenjirou. Vice-captain."

"Really?" Kintarou yelled, "I always thought that Kenya was the vice-captain."

"Me too!"

"Yup, me too!"

"Nice to meet you, fuku-buchou!"

"…"

"Anyway," Shiraishi continued, "Remember our school motto – "

"Whoever laughs first, wins!"

"So, let's make Kai-kun smile today!"

"Senpais. I think this is a very stupid plan."

-INSERT LINE—

"Osamu-chan!" Koharu skipped happily to the coach of Shitenhouji tennis boys club. "Have you seen Kai-kun?"

"Eh…Kai…?" Osamu's voice trailed off, as he chewed on his toothpick absentmindedly, "Oh! He went help early."

"EHHH!?"

"What? What happened?"

"We were planning to make Kai more happier today!"

The coach shrugged and smiled. "Don't worry about Kai! He's just…moody! Now shoo, shoo, get to practice." Osamu raised his eyes to the sky as Koharu skipped off (in a rather girlish manner).

"That day is coming up…" He said quietly. "The day when…Kaiya passed away… No wonder Kai's acting rather gloomy…"

Zaizen's eyes widened as he heard this. He stopped in his tracks, and stared at his tennis coach. "What…?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>"There she is again," Kenya pointed at the girl holding a flower, and she glanced at her watch.<p>

"It's the girl that looks like Kai!" Kintarou pronounced cheerfully.

"Looks like she's waiting for the bus," Shiraishi commented.

"What flower is that, that's she holding, buchou?" Zaizen asked.

Shiraishi squinted. "Purple Hyacinth," He confirmed, "It symbolizes sorrow, and if you give it to a friend or family member who you have problems or had a fight with, it means 'I'm sorry,' and 'Please forgive me'." He eyes travelled to his plate of takoyaki, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kin-chan! You ate my takoyaki _again_."

"Eep! Not the poison arm, Shiraishi!" NOOOOO!"

Zaizen travelled to the bus that stopped in front of the girl. His eyes widened. 'Wasn't that the same bus as yesterday?' He thought.

* * *

><p>"Sakamoto-kun! Can you answer what does x equals on the board?" The teacher called out.<p>

Kaiya stared blankly at her paper, twirling her pen around her fingers.

"Sakamoto-kun!"

Kaiya heaved a sigh, and tapped the table lightly with her pen.

"Sakamoto!"

Kaiya blinked. "Ah! Sorry, sensei!" She apologized, and bowed. "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

"Well, that's good. Now, Sakamoto-kun. Find out what does x equals on the board."

'_Oh…snap.'_

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow the day…" Kaiya murmured softly, as she gazed at the calendar absentmindedly.<p>

"Excuse me, miss?" The florist asked, handing her a slip of paper.

"Sorry, it's nothing," Kaiya smiled apologetically. Her eyes travelled to the slip of paper, "Do I sign this?"

"Yes, please do," the florist replied with a smile, "Pick up the bouquet tomorrow, and pay for it."

Kaiya nodded, and quickly scribbled her signature on the paper. "Thank you," she bowed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're welcome! See you tomorrow!"

Kaiya nodded, and stepped out of the florist. She heaved a sigh, and stepped into the busy streets again. She jabbed her hands in her pockets tightly, and weaved through the crowd of people. Her black bangs covered her expressionless eyes as she ignored the people around her.

She winced as someone bumped into her shoulder. "Sorry," she muttered, not even sparing a glance at the person, and continued walking.

Dark Emerald eyes pierced her back as she continued to walk. "…her again…?" Zaizen murmured softly, removing his headphones from his ears. He watched as she stopped, and stared at a bus stop timetable.

* * *

><p>"Kai and Zaizen aren't here for practice today…" Shiraishi noted, looking around the tennis courts for the two second years.<p>

"Oh those two," Osamu mused, chewing on his toothpick absentmindedly, "Kai said that he needed to visit a relative. And Zaizen…he muttered something about his mum wanted him home because she needed his help with something…"

Kenya shook his head. "Those two enjoy jigging practice, honestly. And the nationals are coming up in a couple of months."

"Eh…Shiraishi, what does 'jigging' mean? Can you eat it?"

"Kin-chan…"

* * *

><p>Kaiya buried her nose in her scarf embracing the warmth. Her arms tightened its grip on the small bouquet of flowers, as she stepped into the bus.<p>

"One student to the cemetery," Kaiya said, whilst she dropping the coins into the driver's hand. "Thank you."

She shuffled flower, her eyes scanning for a seat. She stepped forward, and dropped herself in an empty seat beside the window. She didn't notice a black haired boy with green eyes walking pass her, and glanced at her briefly.

'It's that day again…' Kaiya thought miserably, staring at her translucent reflection in the window. Her lips tweaked into a rueful smile. Her reflection was a mirror image of Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakamoto Kaiya<strong>

I stopped in front of a gravestone. Once again, I read the words on the gravestone again.

_In loving memory of  
>Sakamoto Kai<br>19XX – 20XX  
>A young boy who filled everyone with hope and smiles.<br>Rest in Peace_

I dropped to my knees, and placed the small bouquet in front of gravestone. I gently brushed the words with my fingers, and forced a smile. "Hello Kai."

I sat down on the ground, staring at the gravestone quietly. I opened my mouth, and closed it. "Ne…Kai… It was a few years ago, when you…passed away." My eyes prickled with tears. "I wish you were still here, still alive. Playing tennis alongside with me again, making mum and me smile more."

I sighed, and raised my eyes to the sky. It was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. "Mum thinks that I'm Kai, nii-san. I'm so sorry for taking your place. I just…want her to be happy, and not be hysterics." A tear slid down my cheek. "You know, being you is hard. I'm not happy and bright like you. I'm not a person who can always smile, and make things even brighter. I gave a bitter laugh, not bothering to wipe the tears which were already dripping off my chin. "I'm a quiet, and sullen child."

I closed my eyes, and slouched down in my sitting position.

"You know Kai… I joined the tennis team."

_Drip…_

"Uncle Osamu tricked me into joining."

_Drip…Drip…_

"The tennis regulars are quiet amazing. They're training really hard to win the nationals this year. Each of them have a unique style… I'm sure you'll be amazed if you saw them play seriously."

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

"Ne…Kai… Wouldn't it be nice if we played tennis together again?"

_Drip…Drip…Drip… *sniff*_

"I-I…"

…_Miss you. Hate you – why did you have to die. Wish you were still alive. Wish you were here. Am so sorry…_

I breathed in, opening my eyes, to reveal more tears being held back. I stared at the unchanging words on the gravestone.

The tears poured down my cheeks…again.

* * *

><p>Zaizen ducked behind a tree, as the girl stood up, and touched the gravestone. His mind couldn't comprehend anything. 'Wasn't Kaiya the twin that's suppose to be dead?' He thought, and shook his head, '…Who is that girl? A close childhood friend – a relative?' He glanced at the direction of the girl. There was no sight of her.<p>

He swallowed, and step out from the shadow of the tree. His sneakers crunched on the dried leaves, and stopped, as he approached the gravestone that the girl was just at.

Slowly, he took another step. And another. And another. He was already at the front of the gravestone. The small bouquet of flowers laid in front of his feet. Slowly, he drew his eyes to read the words on the gravestone. His heart stopped beating.

_In loving memory of  
>Sakamoto Kai<br>19XX – 20XX  
>A young boy who filled everyone with hope and smiles.<br>Rest in Peace_

"No way…" He breathed, his eyes going wide. His mind began to link everything together.

"_I have no intention of playing tennis," 'Kai' spoke, as 'his' eyes hardened._

_"Sakamoto Kai?" The Coach, Osamu-sensei mumbled as he rubbed his chin, "I thought you…were suppose to be dead…"_

_"...Kaiya and I…were twins. She died…2 years ago."_

_"I was pretty sure that Kai's the one that's suppose to be dead, not Kaiya," Osamu murmured._

Zaizen closed his eyes and opened them. "That girl… she's Kaiya, isn't she?" He said softly, staring at the gravestone, "I heard everything…" He touched the gravestone gently. "She can't suffer forever, can't she? It's not her fault, right Kai?"

The wind rustled as if it was agreeing with him.

'I have to do something,' Zaizen thought grimly. 'Even though I have nothing much to do with Kai – Kaiya, she can't always mope around forever.'

* * *

><p>"Everyone," Zaizen stared sharply at the tennis regulars in the change room of the tennis club. "I need to…show you something."<p>

"Oh!" Koharu gasped excitedly, "Hikaru-chan! Are you _finally _confessing your undying love for me?! I always knew…that deep inside, you loved me!" He squealed excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

Yuuji's eye twitched. "Stop…cheating…on…me…Koharu!" He gasped out slowly. Zaizen's eye twitched. As usual, everyone decided to ignore Koharu and Yuuji's dramatic love fight scenes.

"Hurry up and tell us, Zaizen!" Kenya said, as he fumbled with his shoes, "No speed, no life!"

"Is it because your birthday is coming up, Zaizen?" Kintarou asked, a large grin spread across his face, "Don't forgot to order a lot of takoyaki!"

"Kin-chan!" Shiraishi reprimanded, "It's not Zaizen's birthday!" He sighed in exasperation, "Chitose, Gin and…Koishikawa aren't coming to practice today, due to _important matters_." His eyes travelled to the second year regular, "This better be important."

Zaizen blinked back unnervingly. "There's something you need to know. Come with me today…please. It's really important."

Shiraishi blinked, surprised by the unusual serious glint in Zaizen's eyes. Usually, the second year wouldn't be so entirely serious, and rather make rude, snide comments – especially to his upper classmates (mainly Koharu and Yuuji).

"Fine," Shiraishi nodded.

"Thank you, buchou."

"Ne, ne. Shiraishi – is Zaizen buying us takoyaki? If that's the case…I want one hundred plates!"

"I'm so excited! Hikaru-chan probably prepare a lovely surprise for us!"

"Hurry up already! No speed, no life!"

"Eh, Kenya? You're already ready and roaring to go?"

* * *

><p>"Zaizen?" Shiraishi growled, as he stared around the place, "Mind explaining to us why you brought us to a cemetery of all places?"<p>

"THIS IS SO SCARY!" Kintarou wailed, clutching onto his prized tennis racket tightly. "Shiraishi! Ghosts live in this place! They're going to come and eat us!"A-And then…I'll never be able to play tennis again!"

"Kin-chan…"

"Eep! Sorry, Shiraishi-buchou! Not the poison arm, please!"

"…This doesn't seem like a very suitable place to confess…"

"Koharu. You're cheating on me! Again!"

Zaizen stopped, and pointed a gravestone. "Everyone… look."

The tennis regulars paused, and their eyes followed Zaizen's fingers, and tEvravelled to the gravestone.

_In loving memory of  
>Sakamoto Kai<br>19XX – 20XX  
>A young boy who filled everyone with hope and smiles.<br>Rest in Peace_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **End~

I hoped you enjoyed this! ^^

One of the reasons why Yoko (Kaiya's mum) still haven't realised that Kaiya is acting as Kai, is because Kaiya used many excuses so that Yoko wouldn't come near Kai's gravestone.

I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible. I know - there's nothing about tennis in here...and focused mainly on Kaiya.

I kind of have Writer's Block - I just get stuck and writing some scenes. Sorry about all the mistakes in here, and that it's quite rushed. ==

Thank you for reading!

.

**Lady Syndra:** And sadly they didn't XD And they just did XD Thank you! :)

**Loving-you-is-a-crime:** Thank you! :D Haha, Zaizen is quite arrogant ^^ Eh...a VERY feminine guy who caked himself with make-up for unknown purposes? Hehe...

**MozaikPanda8097:** Thank you so much! :D :D Ehehe, another cliffhanger here ^^; Shitenhouji is an interesting school - must be the fact that they were introduced later on in the story - in the National Arc. Shitenhouji is my favourite school ^^ Thank you again! I will update as soon as possible! :)

**Jem Juliette Jewels Jade:** As soon as I can ^^ Thank you! :)

**celtic27fionn:** Thank you! That was based on one of the Another Story II episode 2 - Prince of Tennis special episodes - I highly recommend you to watch it :) It's really funny. Thank you again! :D

**AwesomPossums:** Yes, something will happen! XD Thank you! :)


End file.
